Highly Unlikely
by JaceHeronduck
Summary: Clary, Izzy, and Jace were the three musketeers when they were littler, but friendship between Clary and Jace got set aside when Jace started football, and Clary, Volleyball. When the three get accepted into the same college, will things look up for the three. Read as Clary welcomes in a new little cutie patootie. Along side Jace Maybe?M for language, cause I'm safe. All human. MOD
1. Chapter 1

**Elementary School:**

Izzy and I walked home from Glenbrook Elementary school up in New York. It was the day, after the two of our 8th birthdays, since we were born on the same day, of course. We walked into Izzy's three story town home, right across the street from mine, like we always did. I was secretly rejoicing that we always went to her house. That's where my best guy friend lived. Jace Wayland, Izzy's adoptive brother, the golden one of the family. He was funny, athletic, and cared about Izzy and me over himself. Jon, my brother, was Jace's best friend since they were 5, and starting Kindergarten. Izzy and I had been tight the moment they had, at only 4 years old.

When we walked in though, Jace didn't greet us at the door with hugs. In fact, he wasn't even in the house. Confused, I turned to Izzy. "I'm missing someone about a year older than me, with blonde hair and golden eyes… You see him anywhere?" I ask, using the cleverness that Jace taught me.

For a minute, Izzy frowns, and then she snaps her fingers. "He has football practice. He started today. He plays for the Giants." She said, meaning the kid's fall ball Giants team.

I smiled despite the disappointment of him not being home to play with us. "That's cool, I hope he likes football." I say. I then scrunch my face up in thought. "What sport should we play Izzy? I want to be like Jon and Jace too." I said. Jon had been playing football a year before, and now I guess they played together on a team.

Izzy shrugs and we turn on the television. The Texas Longhorns volleyball game was on, and we watched as the girls on the team hit the ball back and forth. Izzy turned to me with a little grin. "Those outfits are _so_ adorable!" She trills.

I groaned. I was so stressed as an eight year old. I hated, and I mean hated, those outfits, but the game looked cool and I liked the knee pads. It made it seem like it was a dangerous sport. "I'm in Izzy, let's do it!"

**Intermediate School:**

Izzy and I walked home from the elementary school as usual, with Max, Izzy's little brother. We were both beaming, and holding the athletics duffle bags that we got from the volleyball coaches. We had made the team. The A team. Izzy was practically skipping, which was funny for an eighth grader. Max, the second grader, was walking beside me, an order that Izzy and I were given by Maryse, Isabelle's mother. "Izzy, calm yourself, we have to play it cool, like we didn't make the team. You know, freak everyone out a little bit." I said with a smirk.

I didn't feel as strong of an excitement about seeing Jace and Alec and the family, mostly because Jace and Alec didn't have time for us anymore. In fact, in fifth grade, Jace claimed that now that since he and Jon were in middle school, that they couldn't hang out with the little kids anymore. He never greeted us with hugs, and most days he'd have his idiotic friend Sebastian over, who was a year older than Jace. Jace really looked up to that white haired, black eyed, sorry excuse of a life. Since he was a year older, he would teach Jace some not so nice names and terms, and Jace would always test them out on me and Izzy. He always got in trouble for using those terms, but he continued anyway. One night, he'd come home, and me and Izzy were having a sleep over that night. He'd flat out said at the dinner table, "Seb told me something about his brother going to college. He said he'd knocked up his girlfriend… What's that? Did he really beat her up?" He asked.

Maryse had screamed at him and told him to go upstairs. Later, I heard her in Jace's room, explaining what the term meant. Let's just say I didn't plan on getting knocked up until I was much, much older.

Today, however, was no different. We walked in and weren't greeted, so we made our way into the kitchen, to find Maryse, Robert, Alec, Alec's friend Magnus, Jon, Jace, and to my dismay, Sebastian. Izzy looked at me and nodded once, and we hung our heads and acted sad. Izzy then began. "W-we didn't m-make it. They said we completely sucked." She said.

Maryse opened her mouth to comfort us, but Sebastian beat her to the talking. "It's not a surprise. I knew Clary sucked all along, but Izzy, you could have picked a better partner." He said monotonous.

I looked up with my mouth open. Jace and Sebastian just laughed, Maryse looking furious, but Jon more than Maryse. "Sebastian, get the heck out of this house, now, and don't ever talk to my sister that way again!" he yelled. Tonight, Sebastian wouldn't be staying for dinner.

Jace calmed down after a while, everyone glaring at him. I just looked at my feet, practically hearing the way my heart had broken. Jace just laughed at me, egging Sebastian on while he made fun of me. I blinked back tears and that seemed to shut Jace up for a millisecond.

But then, he turned right around, and said, "What, you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

Izzy slapped him across the face for that, and Maryse sent him to his room and grounded him.

Izzy hugged me. "Mom," she said. "We were just kidding. We made the team, we just wanted to joke with everyone." She explained.

Maryse just nodded and pursed her lips. After a while, she turned to me. "You should go make Jace apologize." She said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm never talking to him again." And with that, I turned around, and followed Jon back to our house to tell my mother.

**High School:**

It was the last match, and the Eastwood knights and our opposing team, the Jefferson Tigers, were tied one match each. It was the final game of the last tournament of our high school lives, and both Izzy and I's families were up in the stands. Jace wasn't however. He had a date with Kaelie, his girlfriend of three days. _That's his longest relationship yet._ I thought bitterly. By now, Jace and I were barely acquaintances, we almost disliked each other. I called him a man whore; he called me a virgin midget. _Focus on the game Clary, the _game. I thought. In the stands sat the scouts for Texas University of Austin, me and Izzy and Jace's Dream College, and the scouts for California State University. The Longhorns and the Dolphins scouts sat there watching me and Izzy.

We were up by one point, and needed one more to beat them. It was my serve, so I served, which landed right where I wanted it, in the center of the court where the weak back right player would have to receive it. She got it somehow, and the setter set, and the hitter tipped it over. My team sprang into action, Izzy, my back right, who received all of my deeps for me, the lebaro. She hit it to the setter, but no one in the front row was paying any attention, all seeming frozen in anticipation, some just flat out spectating. The setter was looking fearful, so I made eyes with her and coughed, our signal to send it back row to myself. She caught it thankfully, and set it perfectly to my position. Time seemed to stop. I jumped up to meet the ball, twisted my whole body sideways, aimed for the ball with my less dominant hand, and then all at once, I brought my dominate elbow forward, twisting my body after the elbow, and spiked it right onto the floor of the opposing team's court. I landed with a smile and a huff.

Izzy flat out screamed before anyone knew what happened, and sooner than the rest of our team, we were hugging, and crying. We had just won the championship game, of our last year of high school. I was sobbing with happiness and our team was laughing, and crying, and screaming all at once. We were hysterical. We all laid on the floor, stomach down, and started beating the floor screaming with tears, "K-N-I-G-H-T-S!" when we finished, we all jumped up and ran to Coach Wallis, crying on his shoulder. We expressed our thanks to him, and helped take down the net and chairs, but not before we ran to our families. I think I hugged my mom and her boyfriend Luke for ten whole minutes, before I turned to Maryse. What I wasn't expecting to see though was gold. "J-Jace," I said stuttering, and wiping away the damp tears. He smiled a half smile that was all too familiar.

He grabbed me in for a hug. "You didn't think I'd ditch my best friend on her last match did you?" He asked.

I smiled into his shoulder, not letting any space get between us. "What about Kaelie? Did you leave her?" I asked.

Jace just laughed. "She told me I wasn't her type, and poured a milkshake over my head. I would have been here for your game, but I was taking multiple showers. My ears are still clogged with ice cream." He said.

I pulled back, laughing so hard, that I was almost in tears again. I just chuckled and said. "That little brat,"

That night we went out celebrating, and had to stop mid-party for a call that both Maryse and my mom got. My mom started tearing up and put it on speaker. The voice on the other end started speaking. "Hello, Ms. Fray, and Mr. Garraway, my name is Doctor Regnor Fell, and I am calling to ask you to allow your daughter, Miss Clarissa Fray to join us at Texas University of Austin, on full-ride volleyball scholarship. Our lebaro just graduated, and we have seen for ourselves, the wonderful talent your daughter has." He began.

My mom stopped him right there. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ That's been her dream since she was eight!" She cried out.

I listened in on Maryse's call, and grinned when I heard the last of her conversation. "We are thrilled, Mrs. Lightwood, that your daughter and Mr. Wayland will be attending, along with Miss Fray. We will see both of your families at orientation next weekend." He said, and with that, both families hung up.

Izzy, Jace and I shared huge expressions. "We get to go to college together!" Izzy screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I slip into my worn out tennis shoes, spankies, and my running bra and head out of the dorm. Izzy shoved me away when I asked her to join me, and I wasn't about to go ask Jace if he wanted to come. Sure, that night that we won the high school championship was nice, and we got along, but when we got to college, he hung out with his football team mates and Izzy and I hung out with our volleyball mates. Jace had become worse of an asshat than usual. He was cocky, always had a different woman on his arm, and in his bed most likely, every single night. But I didn't give a care. If he wanted to party his life away and get diseases while doing so, go right ahead. Screw him. I didn't need a guy friend anyway. I was perfectly content on being single for the rest of college. We were now sophomores, Jace the quarterback, Izzy the outside hitter, and me the lebaro.

I put my headphones in and prepare to run around the huge campus, my three mile daily run. I really needed access to a weight room though. I couldn't get anything done in the weight room, because I had to wait in a line for the football players to finish their daily goal of reps. So, I usually sucked it up, and did pushups and wall dips. As I was stretching out my ankles, someone from the guys' next door dorm came outside. I rolled my eyes. _Great,_ I thought as Jace pulled out one of my headphones. "Who was the lucky slut last night?" I asked, not even bothering to say hello.

Jace smirked, and that's when I noticed what he was wearing. Black running shorts, and a white wife beater. And I almost missed the burnt orange running shoes. "Checking me out, Red?" he asked with a wink. "Maybe that slut could be you tonight. I'll give you twenty bucks, because of the friend discount?" He asked with flashing eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "The only way I'd get in your bed... well… I wouldn't. I wouldn't want to get your nasty diseases. I bet you don't even wash the sheets you ruin them so often." I retorted.

Jace sighed. "Fray, the answer is no one. I slept alone, just like every other night I've been here." He said, rubbing his hand along his forearm.

My muscles loosened at that. I was somewhat relieved that he wasn't sleeping with anyone. He did still have a future and a person in that future. She'd probably be pretty, and kind. I shook my head. "You got off on a warning mister, I would have told Mac about you." I said.

He laughed. "Good to know you'd snitch to coach on me." he said.

I shrugged. "What are enemies for?" I said sweetly.

He scowled. "Fray, we aren't enemies. I'm just busy with football and school. So are you. You know I'd like to hang around…" He trailed off.

I took a deep breath. "I got to run, literally." I said.

He smiled. "Good, then I'll accompany you. Maybe show you how to work that bench press right, since you always have your position wrong." He says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and fight a smile. "Whatever, Wayland," I say.

We start to jog around the campus, passing by the U.T tower, and the fountain. In fact, we run all the way to the stadium, which I've never done. Jace really pushes me with this five mile run, and I can't say I don't like the challenge. He begins to slow down, until we slowly walk side by side, hands on our heads, catching our breath. "Dang, Fray, you wear me out." He says breathlessly.

I gape at him. "You mean, you lead me all this way, and you don't even go this far?" I said, nearly sounding angry.

Jace shakes his head, swallowing, and panting again. "Heck no, you seemed like you could go more. I was trying to keep up with you!" he exclaims. Then he starts to chuckle. "How bout, from now on, we just run four miles and walk the last one?" He asks.

_What did he mean by from now on? We're doing this every day?_ I laughed. "Works for me," I pant, and he leads me into the training room.

I gasp. It's totally empty. We have the whole weight room to ourselves. Jace smiles at me. "Where is everyone? I usually come at night and it's packed!" I say.

Jace shakes his head. "Exactly, if you come with me, I have my own time whenever I want it, since I'm the Q.B. Everyone else has to wait until their three hours. I get the first three. And I can bring anyone I want." He points out.

My jaw nearly hits the floor. "You're so lucky. Lebaro gets no special treatment, besides the first to be dismissed and go to sleep." I say, which makes him laugh. "Let's get to work then, new workout buddy." I say and head over to the bench press area.

Jace stops me before I can lift anything. "You've got it all wrong. You have your hands too far apart, and you're palms are at the top of the bar. You could drop this on your face like that." He explains. He grabs my hands and twists them to where my palms are at the bottom of the bar. He them pushes my hands inward, to make my arms shoulder width apart. "There, now put your legs on either side of the bench, and lift. I'll be behind you, so when you need to stop, just tell me, and I'll put it on the rack." He instructs.

I do thirty, and then tell him to put it up. I take a thirty second break, and then go at it again. I repeat the intervals three times, and then switch with Jace. He adds on 100 more pounds, and begins to lift, his arm muscles straining. He tells me he needs to stop real quickly, and sits up to remove his soaked tank. He lies back down and begins to pump again. He does 100 lifts in all, and we move on to the next machine. Since the weight room is for the volleyball team and the football team, they have the equipment for the girls also. I move on to the thigh machines while Jace goes to the abs machines.

We work for two hours, and we stop when our stomachs start to growl and our throats dry up. We get water, and head over to the dorms. It's seven in the morning by the time we get back. I head up to shower, and I miss the way Jace watches me walk up the steps to the dorm. I miss the way that he bites his lip, hesitates, and walks back to his dorm. I'm completely oblivious to all of his actions.

At breakfast, two hours later, Izzy and I find our table that we sit at with her boyfriend Simon, our friend Mia, Mia's boyfriend Jordan, Tessa, our setter, and her boyfriend Will. I zone out as they talk about their relationship to their lovers, and focus on eating my cereal and yogurt. Suddenly, a tray drops down beside mine. "Hey, Red," Jace says with a smile. "You look lonely." He says.

I shake my head. "I have everyone here, I'm perfectly fine." I say.

Jace laughs. "It's like they don't know you're here. They're all busy discussing what movie to catch on Friday. Which, by the way, would you like to discuss that too, with me?" he asks.

My ears do a double take. _He's asking me out._ I smirk. "Is that your way of asking me out?" I ask.

He smiles. "Sure, why don't we give it a try? I thought that we knew each other for a while, and that it should be pretty easy to talk about stuff." He says.

I notice his cheeks start to get a little pink, which is weird because we finished working out two and a half hours ago. I smile, and pat his red cheek. "I should be calling you Red. Sure, I could use a movie. See you on Friday night?" I ask.

He grins. "My dorm, Jordan looks like he'll have better things to do." He says, eyeing the couple that is locked in an embrace.

Everyone breaks apart. Jordan scowls. "Not cool, Wayland." He says.

Jace laughs. "I'm just stating the obvious, Kyle." He retorts.

Izzy seems to have just registered our conversation, because she chokes on her cereal. "C-Clary, you have a date!" she nearly screams, causing a few students from the football table to look over. One gives Jace a knowing look and thumbs up.

Jace turns even redder as someone from his team shouts, "Wayland's finally getting some!" He puts his head in his arms, clearly embarrassed.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Chill, don't they know you're a pro at that?" I ask.

Jace sighs. "That's the thing Clare, I'm not a pro. You just thought I was that kind of person. I'm as new to this as you are." he says.

I can't help it when my jaw hits the floor, or when a smile comes to my lips. "Jace, I'm proud of you. You always talked about girls, I just thought… I'm so sorry." I said.

He gave me a half smile. "I knew that my future wife would only want to be my first. I decided I owed her that." He said.

For some reason, even though it was highly unlikely that I'd be that girl, I was happy. I guess I was happy for Jace, that he had a better head on his shoulder than I was giving him credit for. So, as Jace walked me back to my dorm to let me get ready, I smiled at him, and told him just how shocked I was that he'd be that wise. And yet again, as I turned and headed inside, I missed the way he looked at me, with such awe, and maybe something else, a little deeper inside.

* * *

**And thus Clace was born! Next Chapter, the date ;3**

**Again, I only post short author notes, cuz i dont like when people write whole freakin paragraphs 0.0 LATER GATERS**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day at 5 in the morning. I groaned obnoxiously, and threw my face into the pillow. I silently cursed my body for being used to waking up at five to go practice. I didn't need to work out or train today, since it was Friday, the day of our first game of the year. We were playing Florida at home, and I still hadn't asked Jace if he'd be there. _He probably has practice._ I think. Right then, my phone buzzes.

**Good morning Clare-Bear (; J**

Hey Jacey-Wacey _ C

**No, Clare, I'm a man. Men don't have cutesy nicknames. Only our girlfriends do. J**

I smiled at the text. _Girlfriend,_ so the date tonight was special. _Oh, crap! I have a date! With Jace! _I mentally freaked out.

Where r u taking me tonight? C

**I dunno. I got practice til 7. U have a game til 6, plenty of time to get pretty for me ;p J**

I thought men didn't do girly stuff. WTH is with the ";p" x3 C

**I make exceptions for you only. Gotta run, see ya tonight honey buns.**

Jace, we aren't eighty years old. Chill with the honey. C

With that I turned off my phone and fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by a squealing Izzy standing over my bed. "Izzy it's seven in the morning! Shut your mouth!" I nearly screamed.

She just beamed at me. "You, missy, have a day off, _and_ a date with my ass of a brother!" she said.

I raised an eyebrow, something Jace recently taught me. "So?" I asked.

She grinned evil like. "So, my friend, we need to make you look so sexy, you'll knock the confidence out of his-" she began.

"Izzy," I warned, though my face was probably redder than my hair. Now I'm going to think of things that I shouldn't be thinking while we're out. Oh god, I have a date with Jace. My heart soared, and my face chilled down to a nice pinkish color.

Izzy threw my clothes at me, and turned her back to pick her own outfit out. "You know you want him Clare." She said. I could almost feel her smirk.

* * *

We went out shopping, and apparently Izzy knew where Jace was taking me for dinner, so I was surprised when she made a sharp turn into a formal dress store. It was like she knew what dress to get me, as if she had already picked one out. Turns out, she had. "I knew this was the dress for you when we came shopping the last week of summer. You just needed a date to be able to see you in this." She explained when I stepped out of the dressing room.

The dress was three words. Short, tight, and sexy. It was a much fitted, dark emerald green, strapless dress. The only thing besides it being fitted that held it up, was a single strand of thick silver beads, that ran from the center of the neck line of the dress, circling around my neck, and ending right where the strap started. It had a single hook in the back of the neck, holding everything together. _Great, it's one of those dresses._ I thought. "It's… Different." I said.

Izzy laughed. "Oh, Clary, innocent, naïve, Clary," she trailed off. "You're in for a little lesson from Jace. These types of dresses have boys falling at their knees…Along with the dress." She added with a smirk, causing me to blush.

I swallow, "I don't know Izzy…" I say unsure if this is my style.

Izzy frowned, then. "Maybe with the shoes!" she exclaimed.

I gulped, than followed her over to the shoe rack in the dressing room. In the rack held everything from sandals, to ballet flats, to high heels. I could predict which would be in my future, and groaned.

Izzy didn't hear she was too focused on the long sigh slash squeal that came from her mouth. "These! These are the ones!" she screeched. She held silver strappy stilettos.

I sighed, having no choice but to agree. I really did want to see Jace's reaction. "Fine, Izzy, but if I can't play in the next game, you're in for it!" I threatened. Something dawned on me, making me check my phone. We got here at twelve, it was now three, and in one hour we had to be in the gym warming up for the two hour game. "Iz, we have to go!" I squealed.

We checked out, and then made a mad dash for my car. We arrived at the dorms, parked, and were getting ready to enter the dorm, when a hand grabbed my elbow. I turned around and smirked. "Hey, Blondie," I greeted.

Jace looked at the bags and then smiled a genuine smile. "Do I get to see?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We have an hour to be at the gym, and I want it to be a surprise for you." I said with a wink.

He grinned again, and kissed my cheek. He hesitated afterward, his cheeks turning pink again. He had never kissed me, ever. "Right, well, I'll let you go get ready. Come say bye to me when you're leaving." He said and walked away.

"Will do," I mumbles and touched my cheek, the feel of his lips still on it. Izzy called me from out our window at that moment.

"Clary, he kissed you, yes! Now hurry up, we have thirty minutes!" she shouted from across the small lawn.

I made a mad dash upstairs. "What's today's color, Iz?" I asked slipping on my black spankies.

She made a rustle, and then pulled out her white jersey. "We're wearing white, which is stupid since Labor Day was last weekend!"

I just nodded and pulled out my burnt orange jersey with the longhorn on the right shoulder. Number 6 stared me right in the face. It was my lucky number since I could remember. I pulled it on, the long sleeves warming me up, and I grabbed my white knee high socks and white kneepads. I slid them on, and then added on my white and black volleyball shoes, with the white ankle braces. College volleyball was always intense with the gear.

Izzy did a five strand French braid on us, and I threw on my athletics headband. I grabbed my duffle bag with the game ball and my water and energy bars, and we headed out. I went into the guys' dorm and in the lounge area sat Jace.

He smirked at me and stood to meet me in the middle of the lounge. "Good luck today Clare-Bear," he said giving my hand a squeeze. He then looked at his adoptive sister. "Iz," he said with a nod.

Izzy groaned. "Come 'ere you little weenie," she smirked and grabbed him by the neck, ruffling his hair. It was a funny sight, since usually the older sibling did that to the younger. Jace was only 5 months older than Izzy and 3 months older than me.

Jace grimaced, then grabbed both of our bags and began walking to the door, to throw our gear and clothes in the trunk of my royal blue Audi TT RS. He then threw me back the keys, and Izzy went to climb into the passenger seat. Before I could reach for the handle though, he stopped me. "I'm sorry I can't make it tonight." He said with a look of disappointment. I'm sure he would miss watching girls run around in thin, short clothing as much as the next guy, but I said nothing. Besides, if we were going to try this boyfriend thing out, I had to learn to be nicer.

So, instead of retorting, I smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. "It's alright. I'll just watch you practice when we finish the game. I'll give you a lift back to the dorm." Our conversation ended with a hug, and I slid in the driver's seat and sped off down the road. Looked like we'd be a few minutes later than usual. _So worth it,_ I thought and cranked up the stereo.

* * *

The room spun around me, little black dots obscuring my vision, mixed in with white fury. If I wasn't just coming gaining back consciousness, I would've banged my fists on the ground. I blinked a few times, and the court nurse along with coach knelt beside me. The nurses offered me water, while the actual medical team checked me for head injuries. I laughed it off. "I'm quite alright, no need to stop the game. I just didn't see it coming." I said. And I hadn't. The gym lights had manipulated my vision, so with the white light in my eyes, I didn't see the big white ball fly down from Florida's outside hitter. I didn't even register what had happened until I suddenly flinched, and felt an ugly pain on my nose.

Izzy was currently talking to the ref, none too kindly, demanding that they take away the point that they had scored on us. I wasn't dealing with this crap, so I called to her from my spot on the floor. "Izzy! I'm perfectly fine!" I explained. She seemed to die down a little. I rested my head on the ground, but not before I saw a flash of green and white. There stood the tall, outside hitter of the Florida Gators. She offered me her hand, and I took it. "Thanks," I said as I brushed myself off. "Nice hit too," I said with a laugh.

Everyone in the stands chuckled. I hadn't realized it had been so deathly quiet. It brought back a memory of the game I had seen Jace play in high school. He had been playing, and the other team tackled our linebacker, and down he went. I remember how it was silent for twenty minutes before they finally decided to get the ambulance out there, hoist poor Jacob McCall onto a stretcher, and take him to the hospital where he was diagnosed with a giant concussion, and later, a brain tumor.

I took a deep breath, and agreed with coach that I could use some bench time for a recovery. I picked out my phone, to see a new message from my dearly missed brother, John. He had been accepted into NYU and decided that someone had to take care of our mother.

**Mom and I were watching the game, what the heck happened? JO**

I guess I got a little distracted… C

**:\ By what? JO**

I have a date… C

**Clare! Details! ASAP, stop trailing off! JO**

I have a date with Jace tonight. He asked me out on Wednesday, he's a good kid now. C

**I think I should call him right now, something tells me Maryse never gave her adopted child ****_The Talk_****… JO**

JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER FRAY U BETTER NOT! Dont u want me to get married 1 day? C

**xD yes, but not to that asshole. JO**

:( I told u he was a good kid now. C

**Once a man whore, always a man whore. JO**

John, please. I go to school with him. I know how he is. He admitted something to me. C

**? Ur gonna make me beg, huh? JO**

** Clare… JO**

** Clarissa Adele Fray do not make me show this stuff to mom!**

** She's getting pretty suspicious of my texting.**

** 3**

** 2**

** 1**

Shut up John! Fine, he told me he was waiting til marriage to… loose… his… C

**Now, was that so hard sweet pea? ;) and good, u better hold off too! I can barely handle one Clary right now. JO**

I groaned, and slid my phone back into my bag. I went up to coach to check if she needed me, but she just marked the point we just made onto her clip board, turned to me, and declined with the excuse of over exertion. I trudged back to my seat, just as Izzy joined me on the bench. "Is coach calling secret weapon time?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, still watching the game. Maia, who was subbing for Izzy on our game point, went up to attack the ball, hitting it straight down the side of the net without an inch between the two. She landed with a huff, and a "Daaaaaammn, girl," from Izzy. I chuckled and we both made our way out to the court, high fived the other team, and group hugged around Maia. She was a little fire ball tonight.

Izzy checked the time after a while. "Come on Clare, the guys should be warming up for pass routes now!" she squealed excitedly.

Pass routes meant that Simon Lewis would be catching all of Jace's throws. I smiled at the new appreciation of watching Jace practice. We were really going to try this whole dating thing. It wasn't a bad idea. I just hoped that it'd never get awkward between us. Izzy pulled me out of the gym, not even giving us the chance to change, and pushed me into the driver's seat. I threw my gear into the back seat, started the car, and peeled off, driving the mile to the football practice house.

Inside the guys' practice, they were running bleachers, warming up for the throw. I nudged Izzy, and we sat on the edge of the middle bleacher row, Izzy on one side of the isle, me on the other side. We simply held out our hands, and each guy that ran by gave our hand a slap, and some muttering out a simple thanks. Coach Herondale, or as I called him, Jem, didn't mind us being there, in fact, he enjoyed having us watch. Once, he had come over and said that our presence had encouraged the boys not to slack off. I chuckled at the memory, but froze when I felt a hand tap my butt. I growled, about to go off on the boy, but when I saw Jace coming down the other side, meeting my eyes and winking, I knew it was his hand. I rolled my eyes. The next time he came around, I snuck his water bottle into his hand, which he was grateful for.

Izzy almost squealed when they began pass routes. Jace would stand, slap the ball, and throw a nice high arching ball, and Simon would take off down the field like a Labrador retriever, initiating spins past dummies, jumps over hurdles, and any other obstacle courses.

By the time practice was over for them an hour later, I was finally used to the stench of the sweaty men. I stood with Izzy by the locker room door, and when I saw Jace submerge from the steamy room, with low riding jeans and his sneakers, I handed him his now refilled bottle.

"How'd the game go?" He asked as we walked hand in hand back to my car. Izzy explained the win, and didn't let Jace go unaware of my injury. He stared, wide eyed from the back seat, as Izzy explained. "Crap, Clare, I'm sorry." he said.

I smiled. "It's fine, I'm alive, no concussion. Not like it never happened before." I muttered.

Jace said his goodbyes as me and Izzy went up to the dorm to get me ready for my date tonight.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I was wearing the green dress, the shoes, and makeup. My hair was straight and free flowing, as I made my way to my lounge where Jace told me he was. When I arrived he smiled, took my hand, and whispered. "You look amazing." He raised his voice to a normal tone and added, "It's amazing that you'd let Izzy do this to you for me."

I slapped his dress shirt covered chest, and he took his keys to his 2013 silver mustang convertible. "I think I'm in love." I sighed when I got in the car.

Jace's breath hitched.

I giggled. "I love the car, baby, don't worry." I said, buckling in. I missed his disappointed look.

Jace sighed, put the key in, but didn't start the car, until a minute or so later. We talked about the usual, home, football, volleyball, Izzy, our childhood, and it surprised me how easy it was to do so. We finally arrived at the steakhouse called Taki's, and we settled down at a booth by the window of Lake Travis. The stars were out by now, and there were a few white sail boats out on the lake. "I never thought of coming around here. Not since freshman year anyway," I said, turning back to Jace.

His eyes were intently locked on mine. "I don't think I saw much of you that year." He admitted.

I shrugged. "We were always busy with whatever." I said simply.

Jace sighed. "I've been such an ass." He said. He clarified when he saw my confused face. "I could feel our friendship crumbling when I started sixth grade. I had the need for fitting in, the need for freedom. I just didn't think of anyone else." He laughs bitterly. "I don't even know where half of those people are today." He said.

I chuckled. "That's an easy one, prison." I said with a wink.

Jace smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm serious Clare. What happened to us? I changed for the worse. I remember when I used to care about you more than myself." He admits shyly.

I smile. "I miss that too. People change, Jace, I was fine once I got over you." I said, then my breath caught, and my eyes widened.

Jace looked confused. "Clare? What do you mean got over me?" He asked.

I gulped. "I had this, infatuation, in middle school and most of high school. Okay, all of high school. But, I didn't want to be a bother, so I let you hang out with your friends, and me with mine." I said. "I thought that was what you wanted."

He shook his head. "I'll only ever want you, Clary. As my best friend, or as more, all I know is that I want you, until one or the other dies. And I'm not being sappy, and proposing right now. I wanted to give us a chance, because the concept of more is more…endearing right now. I really like you a lot, Clary." He says.

I smile a real, pleased, genuine smile. "I like you too Jace Christopher Wayland. You, my dear, have changed for the better." I say.

He shakes his head. "High school was an act. I never have changed. I'm just not afraid to go after what I want or who I want to be with. And that, little Red, had been you since third grade, when you fell on my damn ankle during the Third Grade Soccer Match." He says.

I can't help but laugh. "That was so embarrassing." I say.

Jace smirked, all of his sappy side gone. "Not as embarrassing for you. You fell on top of a very attractive boy, while I got tackled by my crush since the beginning of the year!" He practically roared.

Our dinner was filled with uncontrollable laughter, and stories from the past. A few touchy subjects, like making the team in 8th grade, came up, and he apologized over and over for being an ass. I forgave him every single time. By the time we pulled back up to the dorms, he steered me back to his dorm, where we watched movies in his dorm. We watched _The Great Gatsby_,_ Man of Steel_, and _World War Z_. Finally, a few hundred yawns later, I kissed Jace goodbye and headed back to my dorm. When I arrived, Izzy laughed. "How was my brother?" She asked.

I smiled. "He's changed, Izzy, I'm proud." I said.

She shook her head. "He'll only change and be that way for you. It's how it's always been. It's how it always will be." She said, and turned out the lights once I finished getting ready.

One word was on my mind that night.

One word made my dreams happy.

One word changed me.

Four letters, one syllable.

Love.

Jace.

They were both the same definition in my book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short, sorry, but i'm updating tomorrow. I'm just really hungry .**

**Chapter song: Yellow- Coldplay**

* * *

Coach Greenly blew the whistle, and we all relaxed and stood to full height again. I hated wall sits with a fiery passion. After a minute or so, she blew the whistle again, and we all sank back down into the squat, our backs flat against the wall. Two minutes in, Izzy whispered from beside me. "Clare, Jace accidentally sent me a message that wasn't for Me." she said.

I crinkled my brow. "Okay?" I asked.

She smiled. "It said, 'dude, I really think I love her'." She explains.

I smile widely. "I keep telling everyone he's changed." I say.

It had been three months since our first date, and we were now getting together every week, sometimes twice a week. We always sat by each other in the cafeteria, and we gave each other rides to practices. Jace's next game was this Saturday, back in New York. Izzy and I were going, and Coach Wayland allowed us to fly with the team. I was really excited. Of course, we all had to stay in hotel rooms because Coach needed to keep an eye on us. It was like going on a vacation with Jace, even though we'd leave two days after the game. I planned on spending the majority of the trip with him, and maybe we'd go see our families.

Izzy stood above me. "Clary, the coach dismissed us. We have to go. Jace and Simon are waiting; they wanted to take us out to dinner." She says.

I smile and take her hand letting her pull me up. As we walk out, we help coach out with putting the nets up, since the other girls had left. She thanks us and wishes us a good weekend, since we didn't have school or practice Friday, since football was away, and Coach had a son that was in football. Izzy and I ran to the car when we stepped out in the pouring rain, and I slid into Jace's front seat, while Izzy slid next to Simon in the back seat.

"How was volleyball practice?" Simon asks.

Izzy launches into a story of how coach went easy on us because we'd won the previous weeks. I joined in on some of the stories. When the conversation died down, Izzy decided to bring up a very touchy subject. "Jace, I got a text last night. I don't think it was meant for Me." she said.

Jace paled. "Uh, yeah, I was actually trying to text Will. I needed some, err, advice." He says, swallowing.

I smile and pull out my phone, and text Jace.

_It's okay, I know I love you too. C_

When Jace reads it, his face brightens up. He smiles at me and nods. As we get out of the car and under the umbrella, he whispers so only I could hear. "I love you too, Red."

I reach up and kiss him softly. He'd never kissed me directly, usually on the cheek or forehead. When I pull away, Jace has a big smile on his face. We walk into Pandemonium Grill, and slide into the wooden booths. It smells amazing in there, and I eat some of the peanuts they have for us. Jace's hand brushes mine when he reaches the menu, and he blushes. I smile at how careful he is. Izzy and Simon share knowing looks, and Izzy starts up a conversation. "So, you play Clary's brother on Saturday!" she says excitedly.

I smile as Jace and Simon nod. "Yeah, no offence, Red, but I've been taught to kick ass." Jace says, and Simon snorts.

I laugh. "Go for it, just be safe you two, I know Sebastian is on that team. So is Alec, but they're a really tough team. Last year, McCall got that concussion from them." I say, my brow creased.

Jace grabs my hand. "We'll be perfectly fine Clare-Bear." He says.

Simon reassures Izzy, and we order. Jace orders for me. "Clare's gonna have the barbeque chicken, with a side of mashed potatoes, and a ceaser salad, no cheese on the top. And I'll have a 8 ounce sirloin, medium well, with a house salad, ranch dressing." He says and hands her our menus. I thank him and he smiles. "Only for you Clary," he whispers.

Izzy turns to Simon. "Doesn't your family live up in New York?" She asks.

He nods. "Kinda. They moved to Oklahoma with my sister. She went to OU a few years ago. They really love it up there." He says.

They continue to talk family and states, until our food comes. Izzy practically inhales the food, stopping once to groan at the taste. Simon snorts and Jace chuckles. "Slow down, Izzy, you're making the cows scared!" he exclaims, and I have to set my knife down as I laugh.

We finish dinner and Jace and Simon walk us back to our dorm building, Jace kissing me goodbye. He gives me a real kiss too, and leaves with Simon following. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ BOTTOM NOTE. I'm the best i kno. Two updates for this story in two days. . that's review worthy right thurr... :3 I love you, but you guys have nothing on Magnus and Jace... (just skip to read if u want, i just needa say something real quick.) If jace and Magnus was one person, called "MACE" I swear they'd be unstoppable and rule the world... .-. (/0.0\) \(0.0)/ *mind blown***

* * *

"Clary, get your butt off of my arm!" Izzy shrieks, scaring me to the point of awakening and falling to the ground with a good thump to the head.

"Iz," I groan.

Izzy just shakes her head at me and holds up a finger. "I had no choice Clary, so don't give me the 7 am lecture. We have to meet the boys and the team by 8:30 over at the field. Have you forgotten already?" She asks.

I shake my head and spring up off of the ground, grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom to shower. Today would be the first time to fly up to New York since Christmas. We couldn't fly in the summer, because every year's end we had to move completely out of our dorm for dorm clean up and renovation. For our Junior and Senior year, Izzy and I were thinking about getting one of the on campus apartments.

I scrub off the previous day, and wash my hair. I then throw some clothes on. In the end I wear dark grey jeans with a plain white V-neck t-shirt. I throw on a denim dress shirt style cardigan rolled up at the elbows, leaving it unbuttoned, and wrap a light brown scarf around my neck. I slip on black strappy sandals, and put my black Ray Bans on my head. I leave my hair down in curling ringlets and meet the already dressed Izzy in the lounge of our dorm building.

Izzy squeals when she sees my outfit. "You _totally_ pull off the southern style!" She exclaims causing me to roll my eyes.

Outside the air is chilly, well as chilly as it can get in Texas, and Izzy and I walk over to the boys' dorm. Inside their lounge, there's already a good amount of football players trudging to their cars carrying duffle bags and suitcases. I see a flash of gold in my peripheral vision, and next to the gold is chocolate brown. Izzy waves at the boys and they smile, making their way over to us. "Simon, let me help you." Izzy demands, taking the duffle bag full of football equipment out of his arms. Simon sighs in relief, but then objects to Izzy's offering. When Izzy insists, he gladly takes the offer, with a chuckle from Jace and me.

Jace tries to take my suitcase, but he's so weighted down already, that I smack his hand away. "No way on God's green Earth, Jace. Simon, I'd understand, but Jace, you're the quarter back. We're screwed without you." I say dismissing his offer. Jace laughs and Simon narrows his eyes.

"I get it, Clary. You just want me to get hurt now. That's low." He says dramatically joking.

I laugh at him and smack his arm, leading the three of them to my car. I lift everything since Jace and Simon are precious cargo, and close the trunk. I slide in the seat next to Jace, putting my keys in the ignition and listening to my car rumble to life.

Simon and Izzy are looking pretty nervous in the back seat. "Guys, you look like you're about to give a speech in front of the whole student body. What's up?" I ask.

Izzy looks at Simon, and then to me. "Well, S-Simon and I… We've been talking about this weekend a lot… and…" She stumbles.

Simon swallows. "We made our own room arrangements. Clary, you're welcome to join us and share a bed with Izzy…" He suggests awkwardly.

_Oh fuck. I'm not ready to share a room with Jace yet…_ I think. I grip the steering wheel a little harder. I'm trying to ignore Jace's shocked stares towards me, but his eyes bleed into my soul. Surprisingly, he's the one to speak up. "T-That's n-no problem… I mean, we're sophomores in college, we can be responsible." He says.

I clear my throat. "Yeah, and it's not like we're strangers right." I mumble awkwardly, not helping the conversation.

Jace laughs. "Yeah, that'd be weird… We're dating for crying out loud! I mean, isn't this part of it….?" He says, the last part sounding unsure of it.

Simon's face is red with embarrassment, and Izzy looks absolutely horrified. "S-Simon maybe we should just go back to the planned arrangements." She suggests.

"No!" Jace and I practically shout. I glance at the road, willing my burning face to cool down.

Jace smacks his hand to his head. "My god, we're acting like a bunch of second graders with the case of cooties! Clary, I'll be more than happy to stay with you. Simon and Izzy obviously think they're ready to try it out, so we kind of have to let them." He says.

I nod in agreement. "It's not like there will only be one bed." I say, lightening up the conversation a little.

Jace's face turns even redder and Simon chokes on his breathing. They meet each other's eyes in the mirror. "Well," they both trail off.

Izzy suddenly busts out laughing. "Just our luck, huh, Clare… Well, Jace, the only thing I have to say to you is good luck. I once caught Clary sleep fighting." She says.

I scowl at the road. "The only reason that happened was because I was sick, and you keep the room at a desert's temperature!" I exclaim.

Jace snorts. "Likely story," he laughs.

I smack him upside the head. "You can sleep on the floor tonight. Game, or no game, you don't have to be an ass." I point out.

Jace slinks down in his chair, probably regretting his snarky remark. "I'm sorry babe, I was just trying to lighten the awkwardness." He says.

I sigh. "It's fine, I'm just shocked about the little change of plans. Simon, you realize it's breaking a rule to… do anything… on a game night, right?" I ask him.

Simon blushes furiously. "This is our first vacation as a couple, so we wanted to take the next step and see what it'd be like. I wasn't planning on anything…" He mumbles.

Before Jace can comment, which I can tell he wanted to, we reached the field. We got our stuff out of the trunk and watched as people got on huge buses to get to the airport. Jace grabbed my hand, smiling down at me, and we made our way to the back bus, the one that the coaches and a few players would be in, including the quarter back. Izzy and I were assigned that bus, since the other ones were filled with a bunch of boys. The coaches wanted safety for Iz and I, and the other team.

I stretched on my tip toes to try and reach the overhead compartment, when a hand rested on my waist gently. Jace smirked at me, setting his other hand on my opposite hip, and lifting me up to where I could reach. I slam the compartment shut, and Jace sets me down with a good "oomph". "Clare, volleyball's been good for you. You built some muscle." Jace said, patting my shoulders.

I laughed. "In other words, you think I've gained a few pounds." I say.

Jace bites his lip, but smiles. "You can't be over 110, I know." He says.

I giggle, and smack his chest playfully. "I'm 120 you loser. Nice guess though." I say matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes and motions for me to take the window seat of the charter bus. When I'm in and buckled, he slides in next to me. Coach Herondale and his wife slid into the seats across the aisle from us, Izzy and Simon sitting up towards the front with the rest of the team. I loop my arm through Jace's and lean my head on it.

He smirks. "V.I.P, what do ya think, Red?" He chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "There's nothing like the back of a bus, right by the bathrooms on a three hour drive." I say innocently.

Jace snorts and bumps my arm with his. "Smart ass," he comments, earning a glare from Coach's wife. His eyes widen and he turns to me, sinking down in his chair.

I try to stifle a laugh. "You're in for it now." I whisper, and he busts out laughing.

On the ride, for about two hours I sit and talk with Jace about visiting hours for the family. We decide to go visit the morning after the game, and spend it with them until dinner time, and then retire back to the hotel for the night, probably for a swim with Izzy and Simon. The next day after we visit, we'd go sight-seeing and shopping with Izzy, and then the day after that was another travel day. After two hours of talking I start to get tired. So when I curl up, getting comfortable with one of Jace's hands in mine, the other around my shoulders, I drift off for the remaining hour.

"Red, Red, Red, Red come on," Jace chants.

I open one eye and see him smiling down at me and tucking a hair behind my ear. I sigh. "You and Izzy really aren't different. You both are opposed to me sleeping." I grumble as I stand up and stretch my arms above my head. Jace thinks it's funny to jab my lower back with his fingers, earning a squeal from me and a slap to his hand.

Jace just chuckles and hands me my stuff from the overhead compartment. I take it and follow him off the bus, him turning to help me off, with a steady hand on my back belonging to Coach Herondale. I turn and hug him as thanks, and he smiles. "Anything for you Clare-bear, I told your mom I'd keep you safe."

We go through security check, and I get a laugh from Izzy going off in the metal detector, and being pat down, only for her bobby pins to have set it off. She walks by Jace and me, mumbling something about the old guy wanting to cope a feel. That makes Jace and I grasp onto each other in laughter, tears in our eyes.

We got there three hours before the flight, and now had an hour to waste. Jace and I ended up at a café getting a sandwich and Gatorade for lunch. Izzy and Simon brought their own lunch.

We bored the plane, completely reserved for our team and the flight crew, and cheerleaders. The cheerleaders got the very front of the plane, always separate from the boys. During the flight when Jace was asleep, he woke up and poked me. "Hey, I almost forgot." He said.

I raise an eyebrow, a smirk on my face. "Forgot what? That you drool?" I ask.

Jace's eyes widen and he wipes off the corner of his mouth. "Jesus, I thought that stopped whenever I was ten!" he exclaimed.

I chuckle, wiping the remaining drool off of the corner of his mouth. "Evidently not," I say.

Jace rolls his eyes and kisses my thumb. "No, I wanted to give you something." He says. I raise my eye. He pulls out a burnt orange Jersey with the big number 11 on it. I look up at him wide eyed to see him shyly smiling.

"Y-your Jersey," I whisper. I then laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses the top of my head, and I pull away, a huge grin on my face. A football player giving a girl his jersey was the ultimate claim. It was practically branding the girl as the guy's, saying he wasn't ashamed to be mine. "I love you," I whisper again.

He smiles that beautiful crooked smile I love. "It's about time I put a stop to those players that stare at you. No matter how many times I tell them," He mumbles back, resting his forehead on mine. This earns a few awws from the good guys, and a few cat calls from the retards. He flips off the guy that yells get a room, and kisses me.

I shut my eyes, basking in the feel of his soft, pink, plump lips on mine. My stomach tingles, and I can't believe that after everything we went through in intermediate school and high school, that he's mine.

I am his after all.

He is mine.

I am his.

It's how it always should have been.

It's how it will always be.

"I really love you," I say when we break away.

He laughs. "I really love you too Clare. You have no idea." He says.

* * *

**I'm kinda stuck on my other story for TMI, called "The Cruise", so if yall could give me some plot ideas or somethin, i guess you can read and review the ideas on that story. But yeah, this took me two hours to write, so not long right? and I have finals this week, so finals=no homework= MORE UPDATESSS! so yah, ask me any questions about me, or the story. I'd also like to know bout my readers, so review please ^-^ LOVE MY READERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now the plot starts to form, i like to get yall to fall in love with characters and get the setting before things get cray cray. Alright... THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I LOVEDDDD THEM! even if i did only get like two. Keep it up, the more reviews, the faster the updates. lets get five reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Thanks guys! 3**

* * *

We get off the plane five hours later, at 6. Jace gets everything down from the overhead compartment, and insists on carrying all my crap.

We find Izzy and Simon up towards the front of the plane, and we head out. The first thing I notice, flying into La Guardia International Airport was the cold. I was glad I wore that cardigan, though I could have been smart and worn boots. New York, in the winter, was two syllables. Free-zing. Jace laughed at Izzy, whose teeth were chattering in her body clad in shorts and a tank top. She had claimed early in the morning that Texas was too humid for jeans. Now, she was wishing she had some.

We checked into the hotel about three hours later after eating a huge spaghetti dinner with the team. They had to eat all the carbs they could for their game tomorrow, so I encouraged Jace to eat half of mine. Of course, he was hesitant to take my food, so I had shoved half of the spaghetti onto his plate, and he ate it.

Jace and I walked into the postage sized room, with one double bed in the center, with the ugliest blue denim pattern comforter and beige walls. This place looked like a dump. There was water damage over by the old fashioned heating duct, and two floor lamps were posted on either side of the bed. I swallowed thickly.

Jace laughed suddenly. "You're probably regretting coming with the school. This is the worst hotels we've seen so far, but the others aren't any better. They give us small rooms because only one or two guys are in a room." Jace explains.

I nod slowly. "If you want, when the game's over, we can check out and go to my place…" I trail off.

Jace just shakes his head. "Coaches have to keep an eye on us. If we stayed somewhere else, they wouldn't know where to wait for us. Sorry, you don't have to come to many away games. It can be a home game thing…" He says disappointedly.

I shake my head vigorously, setting my duffle bag down and placing Jace's jersey on top of it neatly folded. "No, I want to be there at every single game." I say matter-of-factly.

Jace's smile grows even larger at my words. "I wouldn't have a problem with that. Go change, we gotta meet Izzy and Simon at the pool in thirty minutes." He says.

I nod and head into the bathroom, which is equivalent to the size of a cubical. A very small cubical… I practically bump elbows with the glass shower when I change in the middle of the bathroom. I change into a solid red bikini, tied at the top and the back with a bow, and two small bows on the sides of the bottoms. I put my green cover-up on and it falls to about mid-thigh. I step out and put my hair in a bun and my black flip flops on, and I look up to see Jace wearing brown Hurley board shorts with brown, frayed flip flops. His hair is disheveled from pulling his shirt off, over his head. He runs a hand through his hair, and I don't miss the way his eyes skim over my pale legs and red painted toenails. He smiles a little, and holds out his hand to me. Taking it, we walk out of the room and head down to the pool. When we arrive, Izzy and Simon is there, Simon wearing navy board shorts with red stripes, and Izzy wearing a black chevron pattern bikini top, with pink and green polka dots, and hot pink bottoms.

Izzy motions for us to get in and Jace doesn't hesitate to cannonball in there, shaking out his hair as he surfaces. I carefully take off my cover-up, my face going red as I feel Jace's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I swallow and turn around, jumping in along with everyone else. When I come up, Jace is in the same spot, looking in awe. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Did Izzy pack that for you?" He asks.

I scowl playfully. "Jace, I can have these types of clothes and buy them on my own." I say.

Jace just shakes his head again and pulls me to him, leaning on the wall. "I've never seen you-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"This is my first bikini, Jace. I got it last year, without Izzy forcing me to. She just agreed with me that I wasn't a stick anymore." I say, and it's true. I had filled out and my hips had gotten a bit wider. I had toned up with volleyball, and some trips to the ice cream store when I was declared, in fact, not lactose and tolerant. Ice cream was good for you. Izzy had held back a scream when I showed her what I had bought as a bathing suit that year.

Jace smirks. "Hell you aren't. Time has been good to you." He mumbles in my ear.

I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder. He was making it hard to follow the no shenanigans before games rule. He kissed my earlobe once, twice, and before he could pull away on the third one, Simon groaned and Izzy laughed.

She looked at us and Simon with an innocent look. "I guess we all had the same plans for tonight. Simon and I will be heading up to our room, no the hot tub." She said pulling Simon out of the pool and into the bubbly water.

Jace gagged. "I'm not going into _those _bubbles any time soon." He says and continues to kiss me.

Things start to get heavier and Jace slowly moves my bottoms aside. He puts a finger in my folds, and I'm glad for the ability to float in water, or else I would have sunk by now. His finger enters me and I moan, maybe a bit too loudly, because I hear Simon gag and Izzy giggle. She doesn't even seem fazed that her brother and best friend are-

I scream, but Jace catches it with his mouth, his tongue entering my mouth. His non occupied hand moves toward the ties of his swim trunks, and I have to stop him. "J-Jace. The rule." I say.

Jace moves away from me a bit and we just stare at each other. He runs a hand through his very disheveled and damp hair, his breathing labored. I swallow and his eyes flit around my face. We hear the door to the pool close, and Izzy and Simon are gone. He looks back to me. "Fuck it." He says. He picks me up by the backs of my thighs. Suddenly, my bottoms are around my knees, and my fingers are tugging none too softly at his swim trunk ties. It seems to encourage him though, because I can feel it on my thigh. I moan, and he catches it with his soft lips. He's moving slow, as if proving to me how much he cares about me. I'd only heard of people going hard at it, and I'd been repulsed by the idea. It made me puke, how someone could treat your most sensitive areas like that. Jace had never done this before, and I was overly happy about that. He was out of his trunks and into me without a second's hesitation. He slid in slow, and then back out just as slow, then he inched in, slowly tearing my barrier, and stopping. I looked up at him confused. He just shook his head. "You tell me what to do. I can't…I… I can't hurt you. It probably does though. I've heard the rumors around school, how they say the first time is the hardest, and is painful." He explains his eyes full of concern.

I smile. "It's only for a second. I-it kinda feels nice now." I say, finally adjusting to his massive size. I move against him slowly.

He picks up the hint and moves with me, the both of us finding a quick rhythm in seconds, panting, our wet skin smacking together, making waves in the pool. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he kisses my neck. We keep it up until I start to feel the effects swallow me whole. It crashes into me, the realization of what we are doing, the feeling of much more than physical ecstasy, but also the feeling of unconditional love. I'd heard of girls whose first time was a man taking advantage of them, not caring about what they felt. But here was Jace, letting me lead and tell him what to do. Jace gasps, and moans loudly. "Tris, please," he begs.

That voice is what finishes me off, Jace right there with me, warmth filling my… areas. My eyes fly open, as the door knob jiggles. Jace fixes his pants, and I do the same. We are out the door as a middle aged couple comes in with their children. Jace's eyes get wide, and our cheeks burn red. In the elevator, the only thing Jace says is, "I hope they don't plan on using the hot tub."

I laugh, but grow serious. "What was I thinking, Jace?" I whisper sliding to the ground.

Jace slides down next to me patting my back. "You weren't on the pill were you." It sounds more like a statement.

I can only shake my head and cry into his shoulder.

Jace shifts. "Well, remember how I said I was waiting for the right person?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah…?" I trail off.

Jace just smiles. "I figured it'd be you. I thought about that before I even started messing with you, before we even got on the bus today. I guess what I'm trying to say, is I'll be here for you whatever happens. And I'm dead serious." He says.

I smile up at him. "I'm really proud of you, Jace. Even during everything you went through, with the crappy friends, you still respected yourself." I say.

He laughs. "I can't believe I was like that. So retarded… God, I was a man whore." He says.

I smile at him. "Well…" I joke. When he pushes my shoulder playfully, I laugh. "Okay, but only metaphorically. You acted like one, but really, you weren't doing anything.

Jace shrugs. "Did you know that's why those girls broke up with me, or me them? I wouldn't put out. Kaeliee, she dumped that shake on me because she was on my lap trying to get me aroused. I didn't want to, and apparently neither did little man." He says.

My eyes widen. "Little?" I ask, incredulous. "That wasn't that little. If it was, I'm three sizes smaller." I say. "Crap. This sucks." I say, wrapping my arms around myself tighter.

Jace laughs. "That was just proportional to the rest of me. You're perfect. And thanks." He says, blushing. "Anyway, I was never interested in them that way. They all told me they liked me for me, and I guess they didn't like me that much." He says.

I shake my head. "I'd kill all of them in an instant. That's horrible. It's like it was a competition to see who could get you first." I say, my fists clenching.

As the elevator doors opened, Jace and I stepped out. He leaned in close and whispered to me. "You won that competition. And now, you're the only one I'll ever do that with. If you don't want to be with me forever, I'll have to force my wife, if I got one, to adopt. I'm not going to swap germs." He says. He smiles at me then, the skin by his eyes wrinkling.

I give him a crooked smile. "You're amazing." I whisper as he opens the door.

That night we fall asleep, my right shoulder in the middle of his chest, my head tucked into his neck. His arm is wrapped around me, his hand grasping mine resting on his stomach. His head is turned, tucked into the side of my head, buried in my hair. It's the best sleep I've ever gotten. Period.

The next morning I wake to the sound of grunts. I turn, to find Jace kicking the heating. "Jace?" I ask, my voice thick from sleep.

He turns to me and runs a hand through his hair. He smiles. "Heating broke last night. I woke up and it was fifty degrees. Sorry if it's a bit chilly." He says. He wears a white shirt with his white, padded football pants, his cleats on and his grip gloves. He bends over again and pulls out his white jersey, a burnt orange 11 on the front. On the back is his number, and in big block letters, WAYLAND. His number is also on the sides of his sleeves. He grabs the padding he has to put in manually, and goes to the bathroom. I decide to change. I throw on a pair of white skinny jeans, and brown cowboy boots. I slip on Jace's jersey over my white tank, and adjust the length, holding it with a ponytail holder. I put my hair into a side braid, and sprits on a bit of perfume. I hear the bathroom door open, and Jace pokes his head out. "Uh, Clare, I forgot a piece of padding." He says. "It's in my bag, at the very bottom." He says.

I blindly dig in his bag until my hand brushes across cold rubber. I pull it out and almost drop it. It _would _be this pad. I blush as I bring the groin pad to Jace, holding it in the door. He chuckles. "Thanks, sorry about that." He says awkwardly.

I sit on the bed and wait for him. He finally comes out of the restroom, all of his padding on, and his jersey thrown on over it. He carried his helmet by the strap. He walks up to me and wraps an arm around my waist, kissing my temple.

I slap his shoulder pad a few times for good measure. "I'll be in the front row, down in the end zone on the visitor's side. Good luck." I say.

His mouth twists to the side. "Maybe you should take a test in a few days." He says.

I shake my head. "Don't think about that right now; think about winning and creaming Alec and Sebastian and Jon." I say with a smile.

Jace smiles at me. "I only ever think about you Clare-Bear." He says sheepishly.

I laugh. "Well, if you win, we'll celebrate tonight, just the four of us, in Manhattan." I say.

He nods. "Deal…" he trails off and sighs. "I love you."

I smile, and hit his stomach lightly. "I love you more. Now go show them how UT rolls. I'm counting on you." I say.

It's the fourth quarter, with seven minutes and thirty three seconds left. Jace is at the ten yard line, about to catch the spiked ball. Everything goes slowly. Jace catches the snap, and runs through the fighting and pushing of the other team colliding with our team, a blur of orange and blue. Jace comes out the other side, running. He steps into the end zone, earning a touchdown, but just a few seconds before the other team comes plowing into Jace. Jace falls, the guy falling on top of his knee. I hear the impact of the two men to the ground, and I feel the thump in my heart. The guy gets up, and turns around. I see the name Verlac on the back. Jace doesn't move though. He's rocking side to side on his back, his whole body shuddering. My eyes widen and the silence in the whole field is not a peaceful silence. Medics rush to Jace. My vision blurs with tears, and Izzy's hand flies to her mouth, a strangled cry escaping. Jace now lies super still as the medics hoist him onto the stretcher. Coach Herondale drives the cart with Jace in the back. It comes over by the entrance to the right of Izzy and me. I hear Jace yelling something ending in "Y". Coach Herondale spots me, and gets out of the cart. He lifts his hand up the four foot wall, and I grasp it. He and a few medics help get me down the wall and onto the field. They lead me towards the cart, and tears fall freely. I sit in the back with Jace, holding his hand. "I'm so, so sorry, Jace." I say.

He looks pained, but he looks up at me through teary eyes, but forces a weak smile. "It's my knee. It hurts Clary." He whispers.

More tears flow and my lip trembles. But this was part of the game, injuries are bound to happen. "I know, baby, I know," I say back, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "You're okay, they just need to fix you up in the medical room, get you a cast, and we can go back to the hotel." I say.

Jace nods, a tear slipping down his cheek. His hand sits in mine, squeezing through the pain.

We arrive in the medical room, and I sit towards Jace's sleeping face, not wanting to watch them fix his knee. I hear some pops as the mend the bone together and it rubs, and the pop his leg back in socket. Jace wakes up kind of loopy. "Hey, you're pretty," He says to me dreamily.  
I roll my eyes. "Thanks baby," I laugh.

He smiles as if satisfied. The doctor comes in and gives him a hard cast that's white. It goes up to his thigh and ends around his foot. It's mended so there's a tiny bend in his knee, but not much. The doctor then turns to the both of us and starts talking. "Jace, don't shower unless your cast is covered. It can't get moldy. Let Clary help you to bed, up the stairs to your dorm. You can't play until three weeks after you get your cast off. You might need a bit of help changing, nothing that a roommate couldn't help you do. Just stay off of it and don't get the cast dirty." He orders.

Jace and I nod, followed by Jace's loopy, "This sucks." With that the doctor leaves. Coach Herondale comes in with crutches.

He looks at Jace, bites his lip, and turns to me. "You both don't be strangers while he's out of the game. Watch practices, come visit me, just… don't quit. You can do this, Jace." Coach says, putting an arm around my shoulder, and a hand on Jace's.

Jace nods, looking serious. "I wouldn't quit for anything Coach. Thank you… You should start training Lewis now. He's a loyal person, hard worker. I request, no, I demand, that you and Coach Brown make him the QB while I'm out for nine weeks. I'll come back as soon as physically possible." Jace says, shaking Coach Herondale's hand.

Coach nods once, gives me a hug, and leaves Jace and I alone. I hold out my hand to him. "Come on buddy, we have a bed with your name on it, back at the hotel." I say.

Jace frowns. "We won. I guess my predicament rules out celebrating in Times Square." He says. He looks so helpless in his full leg cast. I hand him his crutches and take his hand. He stands and grabs the crutches, his eyes watering. "I don't like this. No, I hate it… How can I…" His voice catches and he swallows.

A tear falls down my cheek. "I don't know Jace. But I do know I'll help you as much as possible." I say as we walk out of the medical room and into the locker room. No one is in there, the game ended fifteen minutes ago. I open his locker and hoist his bags out of it. I turn to him, and pull out a shirt and athletic shorts for him. They had to remove all of his gear for surgery. I help him put his pants on, and I tug the shirt over his head. He leans heavily on his crutches. I give him a reassuring smile, and he frowns. "I can't hold your hand. I can't hug you." He says.

I smile and lay my hand on top of his that rests on the crutch. I wrap my other arm through the crutches and put my hand in the back of his waistband, resting my palm on his lower back, where it curves to form his butt. I lay my head on his chest and look up at him. "But I can hug _you_, and hold your hand sort of. You don't have to worry about making a move, just tell me what you want." I say softly. He rests his head on mine.

"I want you." He says.

I frown. "Not for a while, until you're back on your own feet…" I trail off then, not wanting to tread on touchy subjects.

Jace sighs. "You're thinking about what might happen. Clary, I'm not going anywhere. Your mom will just be grateful that you at least have known me. This is a fifty-fifty chance, Red. And if you are having a mini Jace, I'm going to accept both of you, and I'll love you both more than anything." He says.

I just nod. "I'm terrified. I'll be in school. I'll have to take off." I say.

Jace shakes his head. "In nine months it'll be June. You'll have three months. We'd get an apartment. It'll be perfect." He says.

I smile. "How can you be so excited about a chance of a thing you don't know?" I ask.

Jace shrugs. "Who knows, could be the longhorn's good luck charm and future quarterback, or their new little lebaro. If it is true, if you are pregnant, we made it together. We'll just be one step ahead for when we get married…if you want to." He says.

I smile. "I would want to, but when we're out of college." I say.

Jace gives me a 'duh' look. He sighs. "I'm so in love." He says.

*Three weeks later*

I don't feel good. My head hurts, my stomach is cramping but I haven't gotten a period to blame the cramps on, and I've been studying like crazy for finals. I groan, and text Jace.

It's time. C

**What baby? Time for what? J**

Time for you to pick me up. We have to run an errand. C

**Sure baby, no problem. J**

I feel numb as we ride in the car on the way to the drug store. I'm glad volleyball season had ended last week, if what I think is true.

I park Jace's car, and we get out and go buy the tiniest object, that could give me the biggest surprise.

Jace rubs my back as we wait. I lay on my stomach on Izzy and I's bathroom rug, and Jace massages my lower back and neck. "You're too stressed. You're smart. You'll pass finals with flying colors." Jace says.

I groan. "Keep going." I say.

Jace sighs. "Fine, what's the square root of five hundred sixty seven?" he quizzes me.

I groan, but before I can answer, my timer goes off. I pick up the stick and Jace grins from ear to ear, my heart racing in my own chest. "I knew it!" Jace exclaims. "He'll be the best football player ever!" he smiles and leans on his crutches, taking one hand away to brush across the spot where our baby is growing. That tiny stick controlled my life now.


	7. Chapter 7

**JACE POV**

I'd been thinking lately, and with Clary's pregnancy and my knee injury, it was only sensible that we move in together. I had talked to Simon about it at breakfast this morning.

"Simon, I think I need to move in with Clary," I had said. Clary told Izzy and Simon an hour after the results, using the down time to get herself together and listen to me give her a pep talk.

Simon just nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you guys are going to have to move in together anyway with this baby, so why wait for her to be further along? It'll just make things harder." He had said.

I nodded. "Thanks, Simon, now, what's the real reason you're all for this idea?" I implied.

He had just laughed and shook his head. "I was thinking about moving in with Izzy, getting our own apartment. We've been serious for almost two years now, and I think she's really leaning towards the idea."

"How so?" I had questioned as we gathered our trash and headed to the trash cans.

Simon had turned red. "She keeps talking about… marriage… and children… She blames it on Clary though, since you guys pretty much have your life unfolding right here in campus." Simon said as he walked away.

I should have been angry with him, I realize as I walk to my next class: business education. I should be mad that he's implying that Clary and I have got everything set. But in truth, he isn't. He's just saying that our life is moving at a fast pace. And I love it. Face it, a fast paced life in the beginning means more relaxing time. If I were to procrastinate with Clary and my life, we'd be twenty five by the time we marry, and we'd probably be thirty by the time our first child arrived. That'd have to be our last, or our first of maybe two, since Clary would begin to get a little too old. Now, we can get married faster, and have as many children as we want. I walk into Business Education with a smile on my face. It soon drops as I hear the whispers of rumors. An older man comes up and slaps me on the back saying, "Congrats, man," All around me people whisper about the rumors of the football star and the volleyball player expecting a new baby. It isn't like it's a freaking teen pregnancy. Clary is nineteen, turning twenty in three months, and I'm twenty, turning twenty-one in six months. I guess it isn't every day that you have a baby on campus, especially one of two sports stars. I smile when I hand in my final. Clary would have to either decorate with little pink volleyballs and softballs and tutus, or little blue jerseys and footballs and basketballs. Our baby will definitely be an active child as it grows up. I just silently prayed that I wouldn't have to sit through acts of Swan Lake, and instead would be able to cheer at the top of my lungs for _his_ touchdowns.

As I walk back to the girls' dorm to pick Clary up for her fourth appointment (today we find the gender, she's around twelve weeks), I begin to think of what our families would think. Obviously, we hadn't told them yet, wanting to wait until next month when they all come down for Christmas. By then, I hope to have our apartment so we wouldn't have to cram into a hotel room. The reason they have to come down, is because I have a home game two days before, and last time I checked, I'm a broke college student.

Clary sits on the steps outside of her dorm waiting as I turn the corner. She stands and hugs me in greeting, and we silently head towards my car. I put my crutches in the back seat, as Clary hops in the passenger side. "What do you want?" She asks. At my confused tone, she clarifies. "Do you want a boy, or a girl?" she asks.

I screw my lips to one side, as if thinking, but in my head I scream out _football player!_ I smile. "I want a boy." I say.

Clary sighs in relief. "Good because I can't have a snotty little five year old taking after Izzy. You know how she was…" she trails off.

I laugh glad we're on the same page. "Who said it'd be like Izzy?" I ask.

Clary looks at me disbelievingly. "She'd be the baby's legal aunt. I cannot have my child running around in tutus and tiaras." She says her eyes wide and terrified.

I bite my lip. "No promises that having a little boy won't be any different. She might encourage it to get a transsexual gender change." I say, gulping comically.

**CLARY POV**

We arrive at the clinic right on time, and a nurse is waiting inside for us. "Dr. Bane will be right with you." She says.

Jace sighs and takes the chair next to the bed. I sit on it, my legs dangling off. Suddenly, a very… sparkly… Doctor Bane comes in the room, and silently sets up the ultrasound equipment. He whistles while doing so, and gives Jace a little wink.

Jace erupts in a spluttering coughing fit, and has to drink the water Dr. Bane offers. I smile, stifling a laugh at the gay doctor winking at my child's father, even if it was just a tease. Dr. Bane finally finishes setting everything up, and turns to us. "Is everything going alright for you two? Do you have any questions?" Magnus asks.

After I nod yes to his question, I speak up. "What would be the best thing to do for academic wise… for us? We both are going to have to take summer classes to work towards an early graduation." I say.

Dr. Bane waves it off. "Not a problem, tell me your schedules for those classes. Or what you plan on doing." He says.

I nod. "Well, I'm planning on taking two one hour classes every Monday and Thursday, one for writing and language, since I want to be a teacher." I say. "The classes that I looked into were from 8 am, to 10 am, plus homework time, which would be probably three hours, so I'd be booked until about one. I could take care of the baby during the time I do homework." I say.

Jace nods, "My classes are three one hour classes, from 6 am to 9 am every Tuesday and Wednesday. Homework for business though, takes about four or five hours, so I'd be busy until about two." He says.

Dr. Bane smiles at us. "That is 100 percent not a problem. Jace could take care of the baby while Clary's away, and vice versa, therefore, the baby would get attention from each parent about evenly. In the evenings and on the Fridays, the baby would have special time with the both of you, and on weekends, you two could get a break, and get a babysitter. When school starts back up in the fall, you two could always enroll the baby in daycare, since it would be old enough." Dr. Bane informs.

Jace gives a sigh of relief, and a weight it lifted off of my shoulder. I wouldn't have to worry about who gets the baby or anything. Dr. Bane grins, and picks up the wand. "Now, let's give this baby a gender, shall we?" he asks.

Jace nods rapidly and I squeeze his hand as the cold gel is spread around my flat stomach. "Shouldn't I be showing right now?" I ask, biting my lip nervously.

Dr. Bane shakes his head. "Every woman is different. Believe it or not, the baby is perfectly healthy and the right size for this stage based on the ultrasound two weeks ago, you just aren't gaining the weight. In the first and a week into the second trimester, the woman's stomach is purely their own body fat from their cravings." He says.

I nod and relax, glad that my baby is alright. I watch the screen come to life as Dr. Bane moves the wand around my stomach. He presses a little bit, and I squint at the blob that is two sizes bigger from two weeks ago. Dr. Bane squeals a little and holds the wand still. He turns to us. "Congratulations you two, your son is very healthy." He says.

Jace pumps his arms into the air and I laugh as I clean off the gel. Dr. Bane comes back with pictures of our son, and Jace helps me off of the table.

We thank him and walk out of the clinic, Jace's hand on the small of my back. He sighs giddily. "It's a boy. Did you see he grew twice the size?" Jace exclaims.

I nod happily. "That means he's healthy, probably strong too." I say with a smile, taking Jace's hand. We drive off down the road to tell Izzy and Simon.

***time gap, didn't want the story to get boring… NEXT MONTH***

"Clare! Clare, don't put that on yet!" Jace exclaims taking the shirt out of my raised arms.

I look back, a bit confused. "Why not? You don't think I should wear that to greet our families?" I ask with a small pout. I thought It was perfectly fine, but I guess not.

Jace shook his head rapidly. "No, no, it's not that… just… look!" he says excitedly, turning me towards the mirror. He puts one hand over my flat stomach.

I frown, but then smile and tear up when I see it. The bump can't be any bigger than a softball, but it's there, a little protrusion on my lower belly, curving outwards ever so slightly. I swallow thickly, and reach behind me to grab Jace's hand. His other one rests on the bump, exploring it curiously. It's adorable, how his brows furrow, but his eyes scream excitement. I turn and kiss between his eyebrows.

So much had changed in that past month. Jace and I had gotten an on sight apartment, with Izzy and Simon as our neighbors. We had gotten a two room apartment, one for us, the other for our son. We couldn't paint, but dark wood furniture and navy blankets were now in mind. Coach Herondale had given us a football to put on his future dresser. I had it all in mind, but with Christmas around the corner, we couldn't afford the time, nor the money for his nursery. No one up north knew about our little quarterback, but that would change in a few hours. Izzy had already bought five bags worth of little blue and black and grey onesies, one of which says, "Mom's little super star", the other which said, "Grandma told me to".

Jace kisses me once, and then goes into the bathroom for his turn in the shower. I pull on a pair of skinny jeans that still fit, despite my new discovery. They had been baggy before, but now they looked kind of sexy. I then threw on a grey cashmere sweater, and sighed at the feeling of being engulfed in huge clothing for the surprisingly cold winter. I throw on a leopard print scarf, and straighten my orange curls, thinning out my hair. It now fell to my lower back, instead of my volleyball season gut of rib length hair.

Jace emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and goes over to our dresser, pulling out and throwing on grey jeans, a black and white plaid button up shirt, and a leather jacket with a grey hood in it. He throws on some lack converse and leads me out of the apartment to pick up our parents from the airport. Izzy and Simon were staying home to get Christmas decorations up in both of our apartments. The only thing our parents knew about was that Jace and I and Izzy and Simon had moved into apartments.

When we get to the airport, Jace and I drive up to the pickup lot, and I immediately spot my mother's red hair and Jon's white hair. I jump out of the car and walk up to the walkway. "Mom, Jon!" I call, and they all quickly make their way down the line of cars to Jace's car. Jace hops out and gives his family a hug, and my mom is surprised when he hugs her and Jon also. I hug Maryse, and beam when Alec embraces me. We pile into the car and head off, listening to Christmas carols.

"Jace, man, how's your knee?" Alec asks.

Jace just shakes his head. "Broken, but it doesn't hurt at all. I can drive since it was my left leg, and the only thing I really can't do is walk quickly up the stairs to our apartment." He says.

"How is the apartment? Is everything getting settled in?" She asks.

I nod. "We got a two room." I spill by accident.

Mom nods. "Oh, are one for you and one for Jace?" She asks.

I don't say anything, so Jace changes the subject. "You guys can come by and say hello and stay for a while, and then we should go eat and take you to your hotel so you can get checked in and everything. Tomorrow is Christmas after all." He says.

Mom and Maryse nod. "But… We made reservations. What's the rush?" Maryse asks.

Alec's phone buzzes, and he gasps, but changes it into a cough. "Jace and Clary have to do some last minute shopping." He lies for us. I see Jace nod in approval. He must've texted him telling him not to spread the news of the baby.

Jace sighs. "Yes, Clary won't tell me what she wants, so I decided to let her pick out the gift, and me buy and wrap it for her." He says.

I keep the act up. "But I don't want anything!" I say.

The conversation quickly falls, and a satisfied smile crosses Jace's face. Awkward conversation avoided.

When we get home, Izzy and Simon stand on our balcony holding mugs of coffee. They're all bundled up, and waiting for us. Izzy hugs the families and Simon shakes all of their hands, introducing himself to my family.

Jace and I rush inside to shut the second bedroom door that's flooded with baby furniture catalogs and Izzy's onesies. Jace sighs and turns to me. "We shouldn't tell them tonight. We should buy a onesie for each, your mom, and mine, that says something about a grandma." He explains.

I giggle. "Wow, Jace, you're really set and enthusiastic about this, huh?" I tease.

He pulls me to him by my waist and kisses me, putting one hand on my stomach, underneath my sweater. "Only for my little boy and my beautiful girlfriend," He says.

The Next day Maryse, Mom, Jon, Alec, Simon, Jace, Izzy, and I are all sitting on the floor in a circle next to the foe fireplace/ heating system, in our PJ's. Cups of coffee are passed around, but Jace and I drink hot chocolate. Jace says if I can't have coffee, than neither can he. We are down to the last few presents, but just when Maryse and Jocelyn reach for their last gifts, Alec and Jace simultaneously burst out. "Wait!"

Even I am confused as I watch Jace hand me a huge box. I open it, and find a smaller box inside. When I open that there's an even smaller box inside. I keep opening box after box until I reach the sixth one, which is about five inches by five inches, and I open that. I'm looking at a small ring that would fit my finger perfectly, with two small orange diamonds on either side of a bigger white diamond. Jace taps my shoulder, and I turn to see him on one knee. "We've been through a lot since elementary school, and even believing we hated each other in high school, but these past four months have been the best yet. I've been in love with you since the sixth grade, and I want to love you until I die. Will you marry me Clarissa Fray?" he asks.

I laugh and embrace him in almost a death lock. I pull away, nodding, and he slips the ring on my finger, and it fits perfectly. The rest of our families are clapping, and my mom is smiling so big. "Jace called me when he called to arrange us coming down for Christmas." She said.

I smile, shaking my head in disbelief. "I love you Jace Christopher." I say laughing. Then it hits me…The baby's name. Christopher something Wayland, would be his name. I made a note to tell Jace later, after our family left.

It was time to open the last two boxes. We gave them specific instructions to open it at the same time. Maryse got hers open first, and when she screamed and started crying happily, my mom stopped what she was doing. Maryse kept her from seeing anything. "Are you two serious?" she nearly squealed. She laughed excitedly as we nodded.

My mom finally got hers open, and didn't even scream. She just broke down crying, sobbing out how happy she was. We got pictures of their reactions, and also a video. We had them turn their gifts around to see two different onsies, one blue that said "Number One Grandma" and a little white one that read, "Grandma's favorite Grandson". Jace rests a hand on my stomach, the bulge just small enough to fill his warm palm. I bury my face in his neck, drowning out the excited chatter between our families. Jace kisses me, and I snuggle closer to him. "I can't wait for Christopher to be here." I say.

Jace pulls back, and our families go quiet. "C-Christopher?" He asks.

I smile and nod.

Jace's eyes light up. "Y-you want our son to have my middle name?" he asks.

I nod again. "And now your last name too." I say.

Jace wraps his arms tightly around me, kissing the top of my head. "Christopher Blake Wayland," Jace announces as he pulls away.

Later my family leaves and Jace and I settle down in our beds. "I really like the name." I say.

Jace nods. "I can't wait to meet him." He says.

I smile. "It was between Christopher and Jansen. I chose Christopher since he should carry your name down." I say.

Jace nods. "Jansen for our next little boy's name." He says, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I laugh. "We aren't having another baby until we're married, and Christopher is old enough to walk and talk." I say.

Jace smiles down at me. "Alright, so, on Christopher's third birthday, we'll start working on Jansen." He says jokingly.

"Whatever baby, I'm just trying to get through this son." I reply and doze off to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night due to a sharp thud in my lower belly. "Jace," I gasp, terrified and praying that this isn't what I think it is.

* * *

**Cliffy... I LOVE YOU GUYS' REVIEWS! you guys r lil overachievers. I got not 5 reviews, but 6 REVIEWS! Thankssss! This time, can I get five more for the next chapter? I know what i want to happen, but i'm not spilling anything. Also, what do you guys think of the name Jansen? How about Christopher? I didn't give twins, because honestly, thats cliche now. Too many stories i read are about twins, one boy and one girl, or are about twins but only ONE has a MISCARRIAGE... so, i'm giving them one at a time.. also, this story continues into the baby's life, so its not gonna end when he's born. I PROMISE I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROLLLLLLLL! . thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews... KEEP R&Ring! I BEG OF YOU! ILL GIVE YOU A JACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have the song 'Popular' stuck in my head. Mika and Ariana Grande... 0.0 its frigging catchyyyyyyy**

* * *

**JACE POV**

I drove like hell was chasing me. I couldn't afford the time to obey the speed limits. Clary was sobbing from beside me, and the memory of the rude awakening was still fresh in my mind.

I had been enjoying my peaceful sleep when Clary had shot up into a sitting position, gasping in surprise, or pain, I didn't know. She claimed she felt Christopher move around, and after my thorough examination, she was confirmed right. Our child was just getting used to his little limbs. However, as we watched, I suddenly noticed the odd shaped design on Clary's boxer shorts pajamas. I had flicked on the lamp and had Clary lay back. I notice it wasn't a design of her shorts at all. And it wasn't pee either. My heart sunk to my chest, and all I could do was tell Clary to look up at the ceiling. She didn't listen, which was why she was sobbing from the car seat next to mine.

Tears rolled down my face also and with the mixture of tears and rain on my windshield I couldn't see. We pull up at the hospital a few minutes later, and I park and make my way around to help Clary out. I grab my fiancé's hand, and setting one on her waist, the other on her elbow, we walked very slowly towards the desk. She was still whimpering and if she didn't stop soon, I'd be worse off than her.

It was all a blur as Clary was wheeled down into a white room. It was cold, and all around us the wail of newborns filled my ears. I wanted to go in there and tell them to shut the hell up. I wanted to steal someone else's child and make Clary happy again. It was all too late. I'd lost my first child. I swallow thickly, my ears popping and drowning out the cries of life from the babies, happiness from their families, and worst of all, the cries of pain and sorrow from my future wife.

When the doctor comes back with the news confirmed my head sinks into my hand and Clary sobs, practically shoving her fist in her mouth to stop herself. My hand squeezes her, but I know it's too weak. I try to tell her it'll be okay, but what kind of shit rights did I have to say that? I lost my child! And I intended on finding out why.

"Has anyone in you guy's direct family have heart failure?" The doctor asks.

I shake my head at the same time Clary lets out a sob that sounds like, "My dad."

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out those memories of Valentine's death and funeral. He was a good man, always funny and joking. He couldn't stay mad at you for three minutes before someone slipped up and laughed. I swallowed again, but my ears stopped the dull ring and the wails of babies sounded again. _I wish it could be my baby._ I think.

The doctor nods. "Then that's what caused the miscarriage. It was highly unlikely, nothing either of you did, the heart failure just attacked very soon. If your baby would have lived, by this information I could have given it two years on life support, six months without it." He said.

I want to scream at the doctor for yelling that, but then I notice Clary calm down. She just sniffles and whispers. "Really?" she asks.

The doctor nods. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I know how that sounds. It makes it official. So, we are going to act like its fine, like you're just giving birth at five months." He explains.

My eyes widen and Clary chokes. "What?" We croak.

The doctor nods. "Your baby was fully developed it just failed. We cannot remove it by draining. Also, I presume you two would like to have children in the future?" He asks.

I nod for the both of us.

"Well, if you want to have normal births instead of cesarean section, this is the only way. Right now he's only about a third of the normal size, so it won't take long at all, and it won't be very hard. We're going to dilate you, and it'll be easy from there." The doctor explains.

Clary grasps my hand, eyes wide, as the doctor gives her the shot for dilation. I don't hear screams. I don't feel her shift from being uncomfortable. She just gets the job done. I smile down at her encouragingly, even though smiling feels a million miles away from our situation. Stephen Blake Herondale-my son- no-our son. They clean up Clary and the doctor motions me forward to cut the cord. I bite my lip. I thought this amazing moment would be a lot happier than this one. But it will be someday. I shut my eyes for a moment when I see the small baby. He's blue, but also very tan. Gold hair curls around his head and he has Clary's nose. I open my eyes, and brush my fingers along his hands willing for that cliché moment where he grips my single finger with his tiny fist. My other hand comes up to my lips, and then presses down on my little quarterback's forehead. _I'll love you, and one day, I will see you again. I'll give you a brother, maybe a sister too, and I'm going to take care of your mommy until the moment we're parted by death. I'm going to love you, forever._ My eyes blink tears away on instinct. I take the medical scissors and cut the cord that bound my son to my love. "Forever," I whisper, but it doesn't sound sad, or angry, or like a death sentence for my dead child. It sounds like determination for myself, to never take him for granted. I chew on my cheek and watch as the doctor takes away my little blonde haired quarterback, forever. No burial, since that would be too much for us. He'll just go away, and I don't want to know where. Maybe, just maybe, they'll use anything that was perfectly healthy, and maybe he'll save another little baby's life. "How did he look?" Clary whispers.

I take a deep breath. "He was perfect." _Forever, Christopher Blake, and I mean it._

*Time Jump*

It's been a week since the miscarriage and Clary has been surprisingly strong. Only a few complaints of soreness, but that's expected. I don't dare talk to her about children, and I lock the spare room and the onsies and the catalogs inside the room from the outside. I don't want Clary to feel the need to do anything with that room. It'll just be a room that's never been and never will be used until we're out of college.

One night in the middle of the night, I wake to a blue light and sniffling. Clary isn't beside me. I was afraid of this. I just hope she doesn't do anything to hurt herself. I walk out into the living room, and see Clary on the couch with a laptop. On it I see a video with the audio turned down. I see Clary motioning to the camera as if telling someone to keep a secret. Then I see Mom and Jocelyn crying in happiness. I see Izzy and Simon grinning and even Alec's face is lighting up. I see my own face, awe and happiness and laughter. I hold my breath for a few seconds. Breathing makes the tears come faster.

I walk over to clary and sit beside her. I pull her into my arms, her head leaning against my bare chest. She wipes quickly at tears, but I grab her hand and kiss them away. "Don't do this to yourself, Clare," I whisper. "Don't do this to me."

She shakes her head and slams the laptop lid closed. "Why? Why not, Jace? Why can't you let me feel sorrow for my child?" She cries out.

I wrap my arms tighter around her, nuzzling my cheek against hers. "Doing this isn't making anything better Clary. If I were you and you were me, would you want me to do this to myself? Would you want me to break my heart even more only when no one's around? Clary, you're breaking my heart. Let me be there for you. I need you. I can't deal with this alone." I say trying to soften her up. She needs to realize there's nothing wrong with showing pain, especially in front of her fiancé.

She turns to me. "It's so hard Jace," She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

I bury my face in her hair. "But you know what, Red? There's gonna be another baby, just not him. I'm absolutely promising you that whenever you want, I'll be ready too." I say.

Clary sniffles. "Whenever I want?" She asks.

I nod. "Whenever you want," I say.

She giggles. "So, like, tomorrow?" she asks.

I tickle her. "You know that statement generally enforced that we wait a few months, maybe even years right?" I ask.

She sighs. "Jace, you and I both know that won't happen." She laughs.

I kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better," I say sincerely.

She smiles. "hmm," she sighs contempt.

*Time Jump*  
It's been a year, and the winter snow is heavier than ever, but mostly, the mail had been backed up. Clary and I still lived in the apartment, and the baby issue had long since blown over. I kicked at a sheet of ice on the way back from the mail box. It had been a week since we last could check it.

I sigh as I drop the mail on the kitchen table. I kick off my boots and take my jacket off. A pair of small, warm hands covers my ears. "You're ears are so cute," Clary says.

I laugh at her statement. She'd been giving me these stupid little complements since this Christmas, since Izzy had said that Simon was always in better moods when complemented. I had been in a funk since the start of the football season that was ending in a few months. Scouts for professional teams had been all over me this season, since I was a junior. They all knew you had to state your claim on a player as soon as possible if you wanted to win him over. I was stressing out, not over the fact that I wanted to impress these scouts. No, I died to get the scouts for the New York Giants down here. It'd be perfect to be a part of their team. I knew the city like the back of my hand, and Clary would be close to family. We were going to get married the summer after we graduate. Clary's mother and her fiancé Luke wanted to get married the summer after. Let's just say, with all of this stuff going on, I didn't really have time to do much. The only thing I really did was get home and nap until Clary pushed me out of the bed for dinner. Homework didn't help much either.

"And why are my ears 'cute'?" I ask.

Clary giggles. "When they're cold, they turn pink, and they're just so round…" she trails off, playing with the lobes of my ear as I shuffle through the mail.

I come across an envelope with New York's stamp on it. "Clare, did your mom send you anything?" I ask, fingering the flap.

Clary wraps her arms around my waist. "Nope," she says popping the 'P'.

I frown, and open up the letter.

_Dear Jace Christopher Wayland, We are so proud to say that we have been able to scout you out thanks to Coach Herondale from University of Texas in Austin. We have seen you play football, and we believe you have extraordinary talent. We wish that you would come join our team back in your home state of New York the year after your graduation. Many professional teams have scouted you, and we have heard great things about you through them and Mr. Herondale. Please take this into consideration and get back with us not exceeding the date of June the fifth, in the year twenty fourteen. We thank you yet again, The Managers of the New York Giants._

As my eyes skim over the last few words, I drop the letter and grip the table for stability. "C-Clary," I breathe. She reads the letter and squeals at me, sitting on my lap and squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh, wow, Jace! Oh my God! This is amazing! If you take this, we'll get to go home after we graduate!" She exclaims.

I laugh and hug her back. "I know. God, this is my dream!" I laugh back.

She smiles down at me. "You deserve it," She says running her hands through my hair. "You work so, so hard." She tells me.

I smile back. "I should take this shouldn't I?" I ask.

She smirks. "You'd be crazy if you didn't." I nod back. "This calls for a celebration." She says, running a hand down to my chest.

I close my eyes and hold back a groan. I've missed this. I haven't made a move on her since a few weeks after the baby died. I had started to get in the mood, but we agreed that it was too soon. But now, it's been a year, and I might die if we don't do anything soon. "I completely agree." I say.

Clary smiles down at me.

I know what we're both thinking, and wanting. We both have wanted a baby for a while now.

"How 'bout we get along with project Jansen William Wayland?" I mumble against her neck.

I feel her nod against my head. Soon enough I'm carrying her to my bedroom, to do this properly.

* * *

**Some of you thought that because of my last Author's Note, tht i'd keep the baby. But, since a few chapters back people wanted a really good plot, i figured i'd give u what u least expect. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, on that note, please R&R its highly encouraged, but I'm starting a schedule. EVERY MONDAY I WILL BE POSTING! Mondays suck, so why not give ya'll something to look forward to. alright. so... any suggestions on what i could possibly do? I rly loveeeee you guys' input ;)**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mkay, i dont own Characters i own plot. Lyrisc to song 1 are Popular Song with Ariana Grande and Mika (since it was stuck in my head and fit Jace xp) and second song is Royals, because thats my penutbutter to my jam... wow... that was lame... okay, so, i jumped ahead in this chapter a lot because you didn't need a repeat of a few chapters before, so, enjoyyy! BTW I LOVE REVIEWS 0.0 FUN FACT! lol and yes, this is an early chapter, and sorry, but u may or may not have to wait until monday- friday for the next chapter... been sick and dad had surgery :-/**

* * *

I plugged my ears to Jace's singing. I was in tears by now, laughing my ass off, literally. It was quite the abdominal and butt work out trying not to fall off the couch. The single bathroom was right off the living room, and inside of it stood a very happy Jace. He'd lightened up after he told the NFL manager that he'd never turn down the offer. I was proud to say that my future husband was already promised a spot on the New York Giants. Even though his belting out in the shower was driving me nuts at six in the morning, I was glad to see him returning to his old self. He was back to being his same cocky ass finally, a year and two weeks after the tragedy. It had already been a year since baby Christopher ceased to exist. But he would never in my mind. When we had gotten stronger, Jace told me what Chris had looked like. He was small, but he was developed enough for Jace to describe curly, frizzy blonde hair and all of my facial features. He would have been perfect. He is still perfect, but just in heaven.

_Standin' on the field with your pretty pom poms,_

_Now your workin' at the movies sellin' popular corn,_

_Coulda been a mess but I never went wrong,_

_Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song,_

I giggled as I heard the faint music from the song on his iPhone playlist. The song fit him well, since he, as well as the song, was pretty cocky. Jace definitely knew about popular, and it seemed now that the rest of our lives he would know it.

_My problem,_

_I never was a model,_

_Never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singin' all the songs I don't know,_

_Now you're in the front row,_

_Cause my song is popular,_

If someone didn't shut Jace up now, the rest of the apartment complex would be woken up. He wasn't a bad singer, he was really good, he was just definitely a morning person. Speaking of morning people, the front door bangs open to reveal Izzy in a robe with her hair in a very unattractive messy bun.

"Tell him to shut up! Right! Now!" she roared out, shutting the door loudly behind her. She didn't even realize Simon was right behind her.

I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. "Izzy, just be glad that he's back to normal." I say a slight frown on my face.

Izzy crosses her arms over her chest, but then sighs and slumps on the couch next to me. Simon comes in wearing superman pants and a black T-shirt that says, "you had me at hola". Izzy rubs my back soothingly. "You're right. I'm happy for you two. I know it must've been hard." She says for the thousandth time.

I sigh. "It was. At first I was terrified, but Jace…" I trail off. "He was so excited to have a baby. I just can't imagine how he must've felt." I say, rubbing my hand against my forehead. "I just don't want him to blame anyone or himself. I also couldn't imagine if we-" I start, but cut off abruptly.

Izzy's eyes widen. "W-What are you talking about Clary?" she asks. "Are you- are you pregnant again?" She asks, her face breaking into a huge grin.

I shake my head and her face falls. "No, but we're trying. Now we both want it, and I'm just scared of losing something we're both trying so hard for." I say.

Simon makes a gag noise. "Okay, girl talk isn't my thing. Not ready yet." He says. "Couldn't you talk about what you two do in bed somewhere else?" Simon asks.

I frown at him, and continue to talk to Izzy. "I'm pretty sure that the last time didn't work. I mean, two weeks ago was the last time we tried to-um… But, nothing is hinting at it being positive." I explain.

Izzy shrugs. "Well, have you actually taken a test?" she asks. I shake my head. "Then you know nothing. Every time is different. Trust me, with my mom, we've heard it all before." She says.

The music ceases, and Jace steps out of the bathroom completely bare, his towel in his hands. Izzy shrieks and Simon pales. My face probably matches my hair.

Jace pales and swallows after trusting the towel around his waist rapidly. "Clare, I didn't realize we had… company…" he says awkwardly. He tucks a part of the towel under the rest so it's held up for him.

I bite my lip and smirk. "Well, your beautiful singing woke up the neighbors." I say. Izzy snorts. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll get them out of here," I instruct.

When Jace leaves the room, I push the couple off of our couch and towards the door. "Thanks for coming you two, but I think you've been tortured enough." I say.

Simon just nods, still freakishly pale, and Izzy just smirks. "Alright Si, let's leave the bunnies to it. Clary I'll be expecting you for open mike tonight at Pandemonium? " Izzy asks. I nod, knowing the question didn't leave me a choice anyway. They both nod and leave the apartment.

Outside freezing rain begins to fall, and I shut the door against the winds, shuddering. Jace comes out of our room with sweatpants on. I sigh. What I would give to rock sweat pants as well. He comes up to me and kisses my head. "How are you feeling? Any… Different?" he asks.

I sigh and peck his lips once. His hair is still damp and flipping outwards at the end, blonde curls like starbursts against the black room. "No… Jace w-what if we can't… you know," I say.

He smiles at me and takes my hand, settling me down on the couch. He sits next to me and pulls my head against his chest. "That's not the case. You've been pregnant before…" he trails off, his eyes closing. "He would be three months… God, I miss him." Jace says burying his head into my shoulder.

I smile despite the sad situation. "He would have had the best daddy in the world. Jace, one day you'll have a son, I'll be sure of it." I say.

He sighs. "I wish I had one now. But hopefully we'll get one soon." He says.

I sigh. "Jace, I don't think so this time. I'm not feeling anything and it's been two weeks." I say.

Jace smiles down at me. "Maybe he's in there, but he's just sleeping right now. You should be greatful if that's the case. You could be feeling like hell right now." He says with a smirk.

I punch him in the arm. "It's true, but… don't be an ass." I say laughing.

He gets up and wiggles his butt in my face. "You love my ass." He says.

I laugh and shove it away from me. "It was metaphorical Jace." I giggle.

He wraps himself up in my arms. "I know, but still, you do love my ass… right?" he asks.

I just laugh and kiss his cheek. "I thought you were getting tired of my nonstop complements." I say.

He smirks that trademark smirk. "That's what I thought."

~.~.~.~

Izzy and I chuckle as the music dies down. The large room was jam packed with people dancing and getting drunk. "They were absolutely terrible." She says. She fixes her red knitted cap and flicks her curled hair over her shoulder. She wears a big off-the-shoulder red sheer sweater, a brown tank underneath, freakishly tight dark jeans, and red high heeled boots.

I laugh. "Half these people are too drunk to care!" I retort. I pull the sleeves on my white sweater down. I wear that with a white scarf, a navy pencil skirt, and black-brown leggings. I threw on my favorite light brown knee high boots over the leggings. It was warm despite the thin material. Just then Izzy yanks me up on the stage and hands me a mike. She turns to the DJ and he smiles crookedly at her, giving her a sparkly wink. _He might be Alec's type…_ I think, but the music starts cutting me off.

I see the back door open and Jace and Simon enter, probably telling us that it's almost time to go. They catch us up on stage and Jace smirks mouthing 'this should be good'. I roll my eyes and sway my hips with the heavy bass as Izzy starts us out. **(**_Izzy,__**Clary,**_**Both)**

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh,_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings,_

_In the movies,_

**_And I'm not proud of my address,_**

**_In a torn up town,_**

**_No post code envy,_**

**But every song's like,**

**Gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom,**

**Bloodstains ball gowns trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care,**

**We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams,**

**But everybody's like,**

**Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece,**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash,**

**We don't care,**

**_We aren't caught up in your love affair,_**

**And we'll never be royals,**

_Royals,_

**_It don't run in our blood,_**

_That kind of luxe just aint for us,_

**_We crave a different kind of buzz,_**

_Let me be your ruler, _**(Ruler)**

**_You can call me Queen Bee,_**

_And baby I'll rule __**(I'll rule, I'll rule)**_

**_Let me live that fantasy,_**

The song continues and I can start to see people start to get involved, grinding up against their significant others, or even perfectly good strangers. Izzy and I continue to sing, Izzy swaying and dancing like-well- Izzy, and me, a little more reserved. I keep glancing up at Jace, and he nods as if giving me permission to step it up and keep going. I nod and get into the music, swaying my hips and bobbing my head.

_Ohh, Ohh, oh,_

**_We're bigger than we've ever dreamed,_**

**_And I'm in love with being queen,_**

_Ohh, Ohh, Oh,_

**_Life is great without a care,_**

**_We aren't caught up in your love affair,_**

I finish that part with an air grind and a blown kiss to the audience. I look to Jace and he winks, and gives me thumbs up, fanning himself a bit as if to say 'that's hot'.

_And baby I'll rule __**(I'll rule I'll rule),**_

**_Let me live that fantasy._**

I finish and Izzy pumps her arm into the hair, sinking down to a squat. I finish with my hand on my hip and my microphone to my lips. I sway a little, and then hand the mike to the DJ and waltz back into the crowd towards Jace.

He sees me and smiles. "Thanks to my help, you looked breathtaking." He says, earning a slap to his arm.

He leads me out of Pandemonium with Simon and Izzy in each other's arms behind us.

~.~.~.~

We arrive at the apartment about a half an hour later, and I'm exhausted. Jace has to carry me up to the apartment, and he removes my sweater and leggings, slipping me into sweatpants and leaving my black tank on. He snuggles up to me and we fall asleep shivering from the cold, and thawing out underneath our thick covers.

It feels like I only get a few hours of sleep before I wake up at eight in the morning, throwing up my dinner from last night. Despite the disgusting situation, I beam as I wash my hands. When I finish I run back to our room and literally jump on top of Jace, scaring the daylights out of him.

"Whose there?" He screams.

I giggle. "Jace," I say, and run my hands up and down his bare chest.

He chuckles, but then scowls. "Clary, I'm highly ticklish… Why so happy this morning? I'm usually the one to piss you off in the morning." He says.

I smile. "Because I threw up!" I exclaim.

Jace laughs. "Whoa! And I pooped last night! Clare, what's so great about that?" he asks.

I sigh. "Jace, what time is it?" I ask.

Jace chuckles softly. "It's eight in the morning, Clary…on a Saturday." He says.

I smile. "Yes, yes, Saturday, whatever. But, what would you call throwing up?" I ask.

Jace looks at me like I'm crazy. He shifts underneath me. "Uh, sick." He says. His eyes suddenly grow wide. "Are you for real?" he breathes out.

I smile wide. "Why else would I be glad to be throwing up?" I ask.

Jace pulls me to him. "Yes! Clare this is fantastic! We can call our parents now!" he exclaims.

I giggle and nod. I run my hand down his face and he runs a hand through my hair, his eyes never leaving mine. His smile slowly fades, and I confirm that we share the same worry. "It'll be fine Jace. I promise you." I say.

Jace rubs his hand up and down my side, massaging it. He sighs. "I know, we're just going to be really careful." He reassures me. I couldn't agree less.

~.~.~.~

Izzy and our parents freaked at the news, all extremely happy, not only that a grandchild was back in plan, but also that Jace and I were obviously feeling better about Christopher. Jace's mom lectured my mom over the phone, arguing that they needed to get their onesies back out. Jace and I sat on our side of the three-way video chat with the family beaming and bursting with joy. There was only one more thing to complete and I knew Jace would insist we do it earlier in the pregnancy.

~.~.~.~

"Clare, come on, what's the next step on the instructions?" Jace asked me from across the nursery. At first, coming in the room brought tears from both of our eyes, and we didn't get anything done in the three attempted baby room days. It was spring break and I was five months along. I. was. Huge. I felt gross and I moisturized like a religion because stretch marks were disgusting. I was hot all the time, my back ached, and life was hard. Oh yeah, life sucked. It was too much work to read off a list of unclear crib instructions as Jace struggled to follow simple stupid directions. I sighed and sipped out of my lemonade glass, my bare feet kicking out in front of the extra fan Jace brought in the room for me. I rub impatiently on a tough, raised spot on my swollen belly. "Jace, come here, please. Your son is pissing me off." I say.

Jace sighs, sets down the half complete crib, and kneels down in front of he, placing his fingers on the raised part of my stomach. He chuckles. "I think that's definitely a foot." He says with a smile.

My mood is suddenly lifted, watching my husband to be mess with our baby. He stops to kiss me chastely, and then goes back to trying to rearrange the little turd. "Try moving your hand somewhere else, he's always kicking the spot where your hand is." I say.

Jace nods and rubs his hand down to the base of my belly. The baby shifts, and after some uncomfortable movements, the baby lets off on the foot pressure. I sigh in relief. "Better?" Jace asks kissing my cheek and returning to the crib.

I continue to read off the instructions to him, more relaxed now that my ribs aren't a punching bag. After about ten more minutes, the crib is finished and set up in the corner of the room, and Jace is installing the shelves of the closet, filling them with what would have been Christopher's onsies. When finished with that. Jace goes to the corner diagonal from mine to get the paintings that I did since we couldn't paint. We had changed the color scheme. Now it was warm colors like browns and beiges, just so he could grow into it a little. Jace hammered up the four canvas paintings of a football, baseball, soccer ball, and basketball. He then pulls out the sheets for his crib, puts it around the mattress, and drapes the comforter over the edge of the crib. He hangs the brown curtains up, and arranges the hamper next to the trashcan and the changing table. He fills the built in shelves up with pictures of Jace and I and the family, and a light brown floppy teddy bear. He also arranges the football coach Herondale gave us a while back onto the shelf. Stepping back, he examines his work, brushes off his pants, and comes to kneel in front of me. "What do you think? Is it baby ready?" He asks.

I smile at him and brush his damp, sweaty hear out of his eyes. I give him the rest of my lemonade and he gulps it down. I laugh as he makes an 'ahhh' sound. "Yes, it's perfect." I tell him.

He offers me his hand and pulls me out of the chair.

Izzy and Simon come over later and praise Jace on the nursery. Izzy pulls me aside. "In all of my years putting up with him, I'd never think of him to be the caring dad type." She giggles.

I laugh with her, as Simon and Jace talk about the football team. We'd worked out the same schedule Dr. Bane had told us about. Weekends we spent together with the baby, and while I was at class Jace would care for him and vice versa. I would take six weeks off at school, taking the online course and having Izzy turn in my assignments, right when Jansen was born, just so that I could rest, and heal, and spend time with Jace and the baby.

That night Jace stays up with me until two, trying desperately to get the baby to calm down. When that failed, I gave up and told Jace to sleep. He didn't need to suffer with me. Around three in the morning I lost all hope, and started sobbing. Jace woke up and continued to massage my back and sides, and we didn't fall asleep until six in the morning. This was going to be a long four months.

***Two months later***

I was happier than ever, and that wasn't sarcasm. Jace and I were progressing slowly along with our baby, and we were just glad that he was extraordinary healthy. Dr. Bane had said that Jansen would be a very healthy, strong young man, and Jace couldn't have been any prouder. We had also finally gotten one for those 3D ultrasounds, and we confirmed that he had Jace's shaping. I hoped that Jansen looked exactly like Jace, but Jace wanted a mini me.

It was June, and I was getting used to the Braxton Hicks contractions. They hurt like a bitch, but Jace was always there with ice water, and his skilled hands to massage my lower back. He was smiling every time he had to deal with what I would call hell. He was up every morning by five, ready for when I would wake thirty minutes later with neck, shoulder, and back aches. He liked to play with Jansen's feet, since every time he kicked you could see the oval outline. Jace loved to discover and explain where each part of the baby was. It was adorable, but some days it just didn't work for me. He put up with all of my yelling and nagging, and he was always positive. So by my 8th month of pregnancy, when we were lying in bed one night, I had asked him. "How come you're so positive during all of this?"

He smiled and kissed me. "Because I'm getting a son, and I'm getting a wife a little while after." He had replied.

I couldn't help but beam at that. He was excited and thrilled and happy and joyous, and I was pissy, and mad, and hot, and ready for the turd to get out.

So when the time came two weeks early, and Jace had to rush me to the hospital, I was desperately trying to be positive like Jace. And it was not easy… what so ever. "Hurry!" I screeched.

Jace just chuckled. "Clare, if I get pulled over, it's gonna take longer. Plus, we're totally blocked in traffic.

I gulped. Not what I needed to hear. I knew we had left the house. When we'd last called the nurse twenty minutes ago, she had said that I was already seven centimeters dilated. I groaned out in agony. "Jace, Jace, please," I beg.

Jace looked at me wide eyed. "Clary, I'm trying I don't-" he cut off.

I bite my lip. "I know, and there's no time left. Call the nurse, cause it looks like you'll be getting a walk through on how to deliver your first child." I said and gasped in pain.

Jace swallowed thickly, nodded, and pulled out his cell phone, glancing at me with wide eyes. When the midwife picked up, he began, putting the phone on speaker. "Hello, Midwife Magnus here, Jace, what's the matter cutie patootie?"

Jace glanced fearfully at me, and after a moment he cleared his throat and replied.

"Yes, Magnus, I'm stuck in jam packed traffic, and Clary is in labor. She fully dilated, and there's no way of getting out. So, I'm going to need some instructions and a walk through on how to deliver a baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Very short, but it has everything! A little adventure, a major part in the plot, sweet daddy scenes, and an abundance of fluff! I'm kinda disappointed with the lack in reviews, so i have a request. Review to me how you feel about the story, and any plot ideas you might have. Where do you see the story going? You can review anything you want, but please, just review :) I promise, this story is almost complete, just a few more chapters, and then i'll be starting a fanfiction for The Hunger Games. :) thank you so much for your reading and follows and favorites, they make me happy that ya'll love it enough to follow and favorite them. You guys are the best!**

* * *

I can't feel my tongue, because it's pushing to the roof of my mouth so tightly. I wait as Magnus talks to Clary not on speaker phone. She's propped up against the door, her feet propped up on the center console. I swallow back the pounding in my head, and pop my knuckles. I'm not sure I can do this whatsoever, but I have to have confidence or else Clary won't cooperate. That or she'll kick my ass right out of this car and onto the damn jam packed highway. I take a few deep breaths. I know I don't do well with this shit. During high school we had to have the annual talk which includes "The Video", but that year they added a new video…A birth video. I wanted to stay home, considering when Max was born I couldn't even be in the hospital. Alec stayed outside with me because he was too pure to handle seeing his mother naked from the waist down. I suppose watching Maryse give birth to Izzy made Alec gay. Hell, if I was three and saw a girl give birth, I would want nothing to do with women ever again! _Well, that's going to happen in a few minutes._ I reminded myself.

I had no problem getting the crap squeezed out of my hand, but delivering my own child? That's even scarier than breaking a few fingers and not playing football!

Magnus suddenly comes back on the phone. "Jace, I told Clary how to position herself, now I will walk you through this. First, put the car in park." Magnus chuckled.

"Oh, yeah…" I say with a snap as if remembering. This earns a knock-it-off glare filled with fear from Clary. "Alright, now what do I do?" I ask.

Magnus speaks slowly. "Every time Clary gets a contraction tell her to push. She's already fully dilated as you told me, so this will be relatively easy for you. It'll take a few contractions and pushes, but you'll be able to see the head. Trust me. Now, when you do, I'll tell you what to do next." Magnus says calmly.

I wish he'd yell. His voice makes me want to reach through the phone and strangle him. I'm alone, and the fate of my helpless child is in my hands. This is _not_ a time to be _calm_.

Clary grunts through her next contraction, and I have to look away. I can't watch her pain, knowing I'm the one initiating it. It takes four more contractions and a lot of car beeps surrounding us, for our baby's head to begin crowning. I furrow my eyebrows. His hair looks a bit dark, and I'm not sure if it's because he's covered in blood. He also looks a sickly purple.

"What is it," Clary snaps. "What's wrong, what's up with your face?" she sounds panicky.

I shake my head. "Nothing's wrong. Magnus, what do I do now? He's crowning quite a bit." I say.

"When you start to see the base of your neck, bear with this, but I need you to actually stretch out the walls, and try to gently slide out the shoulders. Clary, I'm sorry, but the shoulders are the hardest part." He instructs.

Clary cries out a few times and makes a few gagging noises, but she holds back screams, because unlike in a building, screaming in a car can be deafening. She carries on though, and sooner than I'd like, I see the base of the neck. I hold my breath as I do as Magnus instructed and slide my fingers down the side of the baby's neck. I bend my fingers under its arms and slide out the right shoulder, than move to the left. It sticks and I don't panic on the outside, since I can't freak out Clary. So, I calmly get her to help me out. "Clare, you're going to have to give me one last huge push, and I'll be able to get him out, alright?" I ask. She nods and we work simultaneously. Suddenly, the shoulder comes free along with a ton of blood that makes me breathe through my mouth. I can't get sick, not right now. I hold the head with one hand and pull out our… son… with the other. I smile, a little boy. He's here, and he's safe. I lay him in Clary's arms after doing what Magnus says to check if the umbilical cord is straight and hanging from what will be the naval. The main reason is so it doesn't wrap around his neck. "Jansen," I sigh, pulling off my jacket and using it to wrap my son in.

I use my t-shirt to clean up my hands and Clary. With shaking hands, I drive a trembling Clary and a wailing Jansen to the hospital, through the lightened up traffic. It's a quiet ride, both of us trying to calm down from the effort and fear. It wasn't as bad as the movies make it seem, and that lady was on pain meds.

I sigh, and smile at Clary as we turn into the parking garage. Clary hands me Jansen in the parking lot, and she slides on her pants. She looks at the shoes and with a "fuck it". We get out of the car, carrying a swaddled Jansen. His eyes are still closed, and we rush inside. If he opens his eyes, the blood in them and the bright light might make him go blind. We walk into the lobby and the lady at the front desk smiles, and points to the first room. Inside, Magnus takes Jansen from us and clary collapses on the bed. I sit in the chair beside her after washing my hands. "That was the most terrifying thing in my life." I say.

Clary laughs. "Yeah, I bet. I trusted you, you seemed calm." She says.

My eyes widen. "You must've not seen my face then." I reply.

Clary just raises an eyebrow. "I couldn't." she simply says, causing me to chuckle. She scoots over, and I sit in the bed next to her, pulling the blankets up to our waists. I'm still shirtless, so the cold weather got to me quickly.

Magnus comes in with a nurse and a rolling cradle. Inside lays Jansen, now wrapped in a blue blanket with blue mittens and a white cap on. I smile down at him. He's got Clary's button nose and small ears, but everything else is mine. His hair was in fact blonde, and instead of the purple blob I saw, he's my tan. His mouth is full like mine, and he has yet to open up those eyes. He's clenching his fists inside his mittens, so I put my pointer finger by one, and he grasps it. He breathes in deeply, and his eyes flicker, like he's blinking with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, my breath catches as he lifts those golden lashed lids, revealing the most stunning eyes I've seen. The rims are emerald green, and they fade quickly into the majority color of gold. Clary gasps, looking over my shoulder. "He's perfect," she says.

I smile and pick him up, letting Clary hold him. He paws at her hair with his mittens that keep him from scratching himself. I chuckle and kiss his nose.

As we play with Jansen's hands and feet, we hear the nurse and Magnus come in. Magnus holds him as we write out the birth certificate. _Jansen_ _William Wayland was born on June 16__th__, 2013, to parents Clary Adele Fray Wayland, and Jace Christopher Wayland._ We both sign the document and hand it over to the nurse to do whatever with. I don't care, I just want my baby boy.

Magnus teaches Clary how to feed him, but he keeps refusing, so Magnus tries bottle feeding which he catches onto quickly. "That makes it easier, now Jace can take care of him and not have to hand him off for feeding. It's also very common, so no worries." Magnus explains.

I smile, and take Jansen and the bottle and feed him. He eats happily and afterwards he sighs contently, pushing the bottle away with his covered hands. I bring him to my chest after he belches, and he falls asleep quickly, his little breaths slowing down. Clary smiles and takes a picture with her phone. She shows me and I see my sons scrunched up face towards the camera and my own smiling widely. She leans on my shoulder and traces his soft face, smoothing out the same wrinkles I sometimes get while I sleep. "He's so much like you. It's exactly what I wanted." She says.

I smile. "It's what I wanted too." I reply, earning a slap to the shoulder. "I would have killed for some green eyes as well." I reassure her.

She giggles, and looks back down at Jansen. He's perfect. I notice the faint splatter of freckles that dot Jansen's chubby cheeks, and I can't contain a grin. "He'll be a heart breaker, just like his momma." I say to no one in particular.

* * *

That night we come home with Jansen in his specially made Wayland number 1 onsie and his white booties, mittens, and beanie. Jace insisted that I sit in the back with the car seat and keep an eye on 'J-man'. By the time we get home it's seven in the evening and Izzy storms down the stairs with Simon on her heels. Jace gets out of the car, and Izzy doesn't see me in the back. "Jace Wayland you are completely irresponsible. I called you at one today and you were already on a call. I called back at three and four and you were still 'busy'! I'm freaking out you bastard! Clary isn't anywhere to be found and I'm really worried. If you had gotten your stupid ass off that phone and listened to me we, would have found Clar…" She cuts off all of a sudden and her eyes widen.

Jace pulls Jansen's carrier out of the car and turns on a shocked Izzy and a grinning Simon. "I'd appreciate if you would watch your mouth around my son." He says simply and walks around the car to open my door. He leads me up to our apartment with a flabbergasted Izzy behind us.

"Wait, wait, god damn it Jace Christopher stop it right now!" Izzy yells pounding up the stairs after us.

Jace turns to me and hands me the carrier. "Take him inside and put him in the crib. I'll handle Izzy in the living room." He says.

From inside the nursery I hear Jace retelling Izzy the story of our day. I walk back in the living room to find Izzy smiling broadly at me, her arms tightly woven around Jace's neck. "Congrats you guys! I'm so sorry about blowing up, but you can't blame a girl for worrying about her brother and best friend." She says.

They stick around and chat before Izzy stands up and group hugs Jace and me. "Well we got to run. Bye Mommy and Daddy!" she squeals as she shuts the door behind her.

The door closes sort of hard and we hear a soft cry follow the bang. Jace and I make our way into the nursery and Jace picks up Jansen, his little face flustered with tears. Jace cradles him into his chest, kissing his head softly, and rubbing his back. He's whispering to him softly, as his son falls asleep on his chest.

I grin and snap a picture of the two of them. I smile. Jace could have left me instead of facing the problem and raising his son. But he chose to stay with me and help me. I go over and wrap my arms around his waist, dipping my hand under his athletic shorts and boxers, and placing my hand on his bare hip bone. "I love you so much." I whisper against his shoulder blade.

Jace shivers and sets a sleeping Jansen into his crib. He turns to me. "Don't do that when I'm holding him. I might accidentally drop him." He shivers again, and grasps my hips firmly. He runs his lips up and down my neck and stops at my ear. "In exactly one year, I start practicing with the Giants. In one year, we're moving back home as a family." He whispers.

I hum in agreement. "Couldn't be more perfect," I murmur back, and nibble on his ear lobe. "I still think your ears are the best part of your body." I giggle.

He smiles and runs his thumbs over my nose and cheeks. "I think mine is your freckles," he trails his hand up and through my hair. "Or your curls," he runs his hands down my arms erupting shivers out of me. He stops and grabs my hands. "Or your hands," he whispers. His hands follow their paths up to my neck. His lips hover over mine. "But most definitely, the best feeling in the world is your kisses." He breathes and presses his minty, cold flushed, chapped lips to mine.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**R&R thanks lovelies!**_


End file.
